Academia Konoha
by Iluminada ss
Summary: Sakura la reina de la academia SASU-SAKU ITA-SAKU GAA-SAKU NARU-SAKU SASO-SAKU ¿?-SAKU
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO Y PRESENTACIONES

En la academia Konoha la secundaria privada de Konoha, se encuentran los jóvenes de mayor status social, como también jóvenes de clase media gracias a las becas que dan.

Éste lugar es la gran oportunidad de muchos para un brillante futuro, no sólo por ser reconocida mundialmente como una de las mejores instituciones de enseñanza o por tener influencia en muchas ramas de la sociedad, sino también por la reputación intachable de la academia que ha persistido desde que fue fundada hace mucho tiempo.

También es conocida como la cuna de los "niños ricos" por todos los jóvenes de la ciudad, y es cierto la mayoría de los integrantes son hijos de: diputados, diseñadores, dueños de compañías poderosas, actores y músicos legendarios, doctores reconocidos en sus áreas, etc. etc. Lo mejor de lo mejor.

La academia está regida por dos personas, uno en representación masculina y otra en representación femenina. Ambos líderes deben ser los más destacados en los estudios y actividades extra curriculares.

Sakura Haruno

Mejor conocida como la reina de la academia.

Tiene 17 años está en tercero de secundaria (pre bachiller)

Su madre es Ariza Haruno (único familiar) tiene contacto nulo con ella ya que es modelo y siempre viaja desde que ella tiene memoria, tuvo a Sakura muy joven, dejándola al cuidado de sus abuelos desde bebé.

Vive en el centro de la ciudad independientemente, se mantiene gracias a la herencia de sus abuelos que administra muy bien.

Sasuke Uchiha

El chico más popular de la academia (sobre todo en la población femenina obvio) uno de los mejores estudiantes masculinos y deportistas.

Tiene 17 años cursa el mismo grado que Sakura (a la que conoce desde siempre)

Su padre es Fugaku Uchiha dueño y presidente de la corp. Sharingan, una de las corporaciones más poderosas del mundo y multimillonarias.

Mikoto Uchiha una de las mujeres mas influyentes de la ciudad y un ejemplo para muchas mujeres, es un de las más grandes diseñadoras de moda del mundo.

Su hermano Itachi Uchiha futuro heredero del apellido Uchiha (casi toda la herencia familiar)

Vive a las afueras de la ciudad en una zona residencial privada en la mansión Uchiha

Naruto Namikaze

El joven más querido de la ciudad por su actitud tan admirable.

Tiene 17 años mismo grado que Sasuke (rival)

Su padre es Minato Namikaze el alcalde de la cuidad (primer ministro) el político más joven de la historia y de los más admirados por su correcto trato a todos los ciudadanos también es dueño de la compañía Namikaze (herencia familiar)

Su madre es Kushina Uzumaki ella administra la compañía de su esposo y es la accionista mayoritaria de su propia empresa, otra mujer muy admirada y poderosa como también querida, la familia Uzumaki tiene grandes lazos con la familia Uchiha, no solo por los negocios que comparten sino por la amistad de las familias desde hace generaciones.

Actualmente reside en Europa (Madrid-España)

Itachi Uchiha

Estudia en la Universidad Sanin administración empresarial, tiene 21 años

Es uno de los inversionistas de Akatsuki, una gran compañía que apenas tiene un par de años en existencia, pero en ése poco tiempo se volvió muy poderosa, los integrantes de la compañía son jóvenes prodigio que la inauguraron siendo menores de edad y llego a ser muy poderosa a pesar de sus pobres inicios.

El prodigio Uchiha no sólo es inversionista en esta compañía sin no en muchas otras por lo que a su corta edad ya prácticamente es un empresario y orgullo familiar.

Vive en el centro en un piso propio, gracias a las ganancias de sus inversiones es independiente y no requiere de la "ayuda familiar".

Gaara Sabaku no

Él es conocido como el rey de la academia, el mejor estudiante masculino también es muy popular en la población femenina.

Tiene 17 años está en tercero de secundaria.

Toda su familia reside en el país vecino de Konoha, Suna ahí su padre es el primer ministro tienen buenas relaciones con la ciudad de Konoha.

Vive en el centro de la ciudad en un apartamento gigantesco con sus dos "amigos"

Hinata Hyuga

La chica más querida de la academia y de la cuidad

Tiene 17 años está en tercero de secundaria.

Hiashi Hyuga es su padre otro de los hombres más poderosos de la cuidad

Su hermana menor es Hanabi Hyuga estudia en la primaria de Konoha

Vive en los terrenos Hyuga a las afueras de la cuidad pero cuando empiezan las clases se va a vivir al dúplex de Sakura.

Neji Hyuga

Un icono sexual en la población femenina, uno de los mejores deportistas, y gran estudiante de la academia

Tiene 17 años está en tercero de secundaria.

Primo de Hinata Hyuga

Administra la empresa que le heredó su padre Hizashi Hyuga conjunto con su tío Hiashi Hyuga

Vive en el centro con Gaara Sabaku no y Rock Lee

Tenten Ama

La mejor deportista de la academia

Tiene 17 años está en tercero de secundaria.

Su familia es dueña de la constructora Ama

Vive con Sakura "temporalmente" (según ella)


	2. La reina de la colmena

**La reina de la colmena**

En el centro de la ciudad dé Konoha, en un edificio con una fachada colonial, en el cuarto piso de un dúplex, bastante lujoso y elegante se encontraban, dos bellas jóvenes sentadas en un mullido sofá de color negro, una bella castaña, con una coleta, de ojos marrones, esbelta muy bien proporcionada vestida con un simple vestido blanco por las altas temperaturas de ése caluroso día.

A su lado sentada se encontraba una hermosa pelinegra de cabellos largos con dos trenzas, mejor dotada que la castaña vestida con un top azul marino y un short plomo que le hacía relucir sus muslos color crema.

Ambas miraban un portátil color negro que estaba al frente de ellas sobre una pequeña mesa de té.

— **¡Oh no! ¡Hinata!... Esto no es bueno—** Dijo Tenten llevándose una mano a la boca por la impresión. **—Cuando se entere se pondrá furiosa—** Aseguró cerrando el ordenador abruptamente.

—**Lo sé, lo sé…. ¿Cómo se lo le diremos? —** Decía Hinata en una voz bastante angustiada **—Ella volvió...— **Parándose y empezando a caminar de un lado al otro alborotada. **—Peor aún… Y… Si… ¿Entra a la academia?— **Sacudiendo las manos aun mas alborotada.

—**¡No digas eso!... Lo… Lo mejor será que nosotras no le digamos nada a un… no aún esperemos—** Hinata se paró enfrente de ella con una expresión poco agraciada y la miró con cara de "si no se lo decimos nos matará"**—Sólo hasta que organice la fiesta de inauguración de la academia….. Sólo faltan tres días, si se lo decimos antes y arruinamos su evento de comienzo de año será peor Hinata—** Dijo Tenten intentando convencerla y a si misma también. **—Créeme Hinata será lo mejor ya lo verás— **Finalizó tronándose los dedos nerviosamente.

— **¿Qué cosa será lo mejor? — **Dijo una dulce voz, ambas vieron aparecer por el pasillo de las habitaciones una muy esbelta figura, largas piernas bien formadas. Unas caderas anchas, una diminuta cintura, una hermosa cabellera color rosa pálido ligeramente ondeada, sedoso y levemente esponjado que le llegaba hasta los pechos, piel de porcelana, cremosa, blanquecina y pálida, labios gruesos bien delineados color vino natural. Una nariz respingona conforme a su compleción, unos ojos grandes verdes cual jade estilo gatuno y un brillo único.

— **¡Sakura! —** Dijeron ambas exaltadas por lo que llamaron la atención de la pelirrosa.

—**Lo que pasa es que hablábamos de la organización del recibimiento de los nuevos alumnos—** Declaró rápidamente Tenten **—Y yo decía que lo mejor sería una fiesta de gala como de costumbre—** —Kami— Pensó —ni yo me lo creo aún faltan unos meses ¡ayúdame y prometo que ya no acosare a Neji ¡lo juro! —

— Buda ayúdanos a que no haga más preguntas y juro no ver más culebrones y top shows por tele o internet durante éste año— Pedía Hinata al borde del colapso por la cruda mirada de la pelirrosa.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos escaneando a sus amigas **— Hmp… No importa tenemos mucho trabajo hoy—** Resopló molesta **— Ya tengo todo listo para la inauguración de nuevo año académico sólo necesito que supervisen que todo salga según lo planeado— **Ordenó con una sonrisa arrogante y autosuficiente.

— **¡¿Ya lo organizaste todo?! ¡Si apenas te lo dijeron hace un mes! ¿Y tú sola?— **Espetó una castaña atónita con la mandíbula desencajada.

— **¡Tenten! Parece que no me conocieras— **Sakura le mando una gélida mirada** —Sabes que soy capaz de hacer eso y mucho más—** Declaró arrogantemente **—No sólo por mi linda cara soy la reina de la academia Ko-no-ha—** Hinata asintió varias veces dándole la razón y Tenten le dio una sonrisa igual de arrogante.

—**Ni por tu falsa modestia— **Agregó la castaña a Hinata se le salió una risilla y a Sakura una sonora carcajada.

En las afueras de la ciudad en una gigantesca mansión muy antigua según la fachada y muy bien cuidada, rodeada por un torrente de sauces.

—**Diablos—** Bufó molesto subiendo las escaleras velozmente, hasta llegar al segundo piso dónde se dirigió al lado izquierdo por un ancho pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta abriéndola bruscamente. **— Maldición —** Dijo al entrar y ver todo oscuro, las cortinas cerradas y un peste de mil diablos, botellas de vidrio en el piso de vino, ron, whisky, sake, etc. **— ¡Levántate! — **Ordenó molesto al bulto de la cama, mientras se abría paso entre la ropa y botellas del piso y abría las cortinas bruscamente, dejando entrar la potente luz del medio día **— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Hoy llegan nuestros padres!—** Pateó el bulto de la cama fuertemente **— ¡Vamos! ¡Sasuke! ¡Arriba!— **Aumentando la fuerza de sus patadasy le saco la almohada de la cabeza mientas lo golpeaba con esta.

—**¡Itachi!—** Espetó Sasuke furioso tapándose con las mantas de la penetrante luz que quemaba sus ojos como si de un vampiro se tratase **— ¡Me duele la puta cabeza! ¡Imbécil!—**

—**No me extraña…. ¡A éstas alturas me sorprende que no estés en el hospital por intoxicación etílica— **Dijo Itachi destapándolo torpemente **—¡Joder! éstas hecho un asco Sasuke—** Avisó al ver la demacrada cara y cuerpo de su pequeño hermano menor.

— **Acaso no entiendes que quiero estar solo—** Sasuke se levanto pesadamente, con un genio de mil diablos y mandándole una mirada asesina al causante de su interrumpido y necesitado descanso.

— **¡Estuviste aquí todo el verano!... Y ya te dije que hoy llegan nuestros padres— **Dijo Itachi tomándolo del antebrazo mientras lo jalaba hacia el baño de la habitación **— Piensa en Oka-san, si te vuelve a ver así la hundes— **Loempujó hacia la ducha y abriendo el grifo de agua fría.

— **¡Mierda!—** Gruño al sentir el choque del agua contra su piel **— ¡Itachi! ¡Joder! —** Molesto por el choque del agua con su cuerpo hirviendo, recuperando sus sentidos adormilados bruscamente.

— **Ya me harté de aguantar tu berrinche de niño mimado Sasuke— **Lo agarro de los cabellos aprovechando su altura sobre la de su hermano y forzándolo a mojarse su cara **— ¡Llevas ya dos años con tu crisis! ¡Tonto! ¡Supéralo!— **Zarandeándolo debajo del agua.

—**Ya suéltame ¡Idiota!— **Ordenó intentando soltarse de su agarre **— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Puedo solo—** Rindiéndose ante la imponencia da su hermano mayor, no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso.

—**Te espero en media hora en el salón, para ir al aeropuerto a recogerlos—** Ordenó cerrándole la puerta corrediza de vidrio **— ¡Más vale que estés listo!—** Fue lo último que se escuchó después de un sonoro portazo.

—**Mierda— **Sasuke abrió la llave de agua tibia —Ésta me la pagas— Aseguró en sus adentros quitándose el pantalón del pijama junto con sus bóxers.

A un par de kilómetros de la mansión Uchiha, en una mansión igual de grande pero con un estilo asiático tradicional igual de antigua rodeada por un extenso jardín muy bien cuidado.

— **¡Por fin llegas mocoso!— **Una mujer pelirroja muy animada abrazó al recién llegado. **— No te imaginas cuánto te extrañé enano— **Se aferró a un joven muy alto rubio de ojos azules.

— **Jejeje yo también te extrañé Oka-sama— **Dijo el rubio**, **correspondiendo el abrazo de la pelirroja.

—**Bienvenido a casa Naruto— **Un hombre igual de alto con una sonrisa animada, revolvió la cabellera dorada del muchacho.

— **Gracias ¡Otou-san!— **Naruto esbozó con una sonrisa radiante chocando puños con él amigablemente.

—**Es bueno tenerte en casa otra vez hijo— **Hablo el rubio mayor con una gigantesca y cálida sonrisa.

— **¡¿Sólo le dirás eso a nuestro hijo Minato?! No lo vemos desde hace tres años—** Exclamó con un puño en mano Kushina.

—**Calma Kushina—** Dijo con una gota en la nuca por el repentino cambio de humor. **—Hoy debemos festejar el regreso de Naruto— **Mando una cálida mirada a la pelirroja haciendo sonrojar sus mejillas.

— **¡Cierto! Naruto, Cuenta a tu madre cómo te fue estos años en el extranjero—** Dijo arrastrándolo a la sala por el cuello de su chaqueta, mientras el rubio estaba flipando por actitud nada cortes de su madre **— ¿Cómo te trataron los españoles?, estas un poco gordo, ¿Qué comiste? Y estas muy bronceado, espero que no hayas hecho cosas raras — **

—**Como en los viejos tiempos— **Se dijo a sí mismo, viendo a su único hijo ser arrastrado por su mujer y a ella prácticamente hablando sola, mientras él caminaba a paso lento tras ellos.

En el centro ciudad cerca del edificio Nort Steit (el edificio de Sakura) en otro monumental edificio pero de cincuenta pisos, en el último piso de aproximadamente unos ciento noventa metros cuadrados excesivamente lujoso, mirando a través de la pared de cristal se encontraba una rubia alta de ojos azules, esbelta y muy sexy. Tenía una mano en el periódico y otra en una taza de té helado.

—**Así que ya se publicó mi llegada— **Dijo mientras sorbía un poco de su té y tiraba el periódico hacia el sillón **— ¿Ya te habrás enterado de mi llegada? Querida amiga—** Se encamino a su dormitorio tranquilamente, planeando todas las cosas que debía hacer.

Tres días después

—**Parezco un gay que se prepara para su boda— **Se dijo a si mismo mientras se arreglaba la corbata roja frente al espejo de un gigantesco dormitorio **— Sasuke ¿vendrás a la inauguración?... A Oka-san la hace ilusión que vengas con nosotros— **Le informó cansado, mientras resopló volteando hacia su cama y veía a su hermano menor echado con los brazos en la nuca, viéndolo burlonamente.

— **Me extraña que tu si vayas— **Dijo levantándose **— Normalmente te escaqueas de estos eventos— **Le paso el saco negro del traje. Sasuke tenía un aspecto muy demacrado, unas ojeras que competían con las de su hermano, ojos levemente sonrojados.

— **Soy un invitado honorifico…. En ésta ocasión… Invitaron todos los de la compañía Akatsuki— **Explicó Itachi mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta** — ¿Y vendrás?... Aunque dudo que quieras aparecer en público con tu aspecto—** Sasuke sólo le respondió con su clásico "Hmp" y una mirada asesina, a Itachi se le formo una sonrisa arrogante **— ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunto ¿cómo esa niñata organiza estos eventos? — **Sasuke le dio otra mirada asesina de la cual Itachi pasó olímpicamente **—Mm…. Es muy avispada para su edad—** Dijo con una extraña sonrisa de lado.

— **¡Hmp! No te creas tan mayor— **Salió de la habitación de su hermano mayor **—Y sí… Pareces un Ma-ri-ca con mucha pluma… Hermano— **Dijo con burla lo último y luego se escucho un portazo mientras Sasuke salía del departamento de su hermano.

— **¡Auch!… Eso dolió hermanito— ** Itachivolteó hacia el espejo otra vez **—Pero lamentablemente tiene razón—** Se dijo así mismo bajando la cabeza con un aura deprimente.

Casa Namikaze

— **Joder Minato... Mira que a tu edad y no hacer un nudo decente— **Dijo Kushina mientras le arreglaba la corbata a su esposo en la sala **— ¡¿Naruto ya estás listo?!— **Gritó fuertemente haciendo que su esposo diera un saltito del susto.

— **Cálmate Kushina aún hay tiempo—** Minato intentó calmar la prisa de su esposa, pero solo recibió una mirada fulminante **— Te ves hermosa el negro te siente muy bien—** Dijo escaneando la vestimenta de su esposa, llevaba puesto un vestido largo con tirantes ajustado de color negro.

— **¡Hmp!... Como la esposa del alcalde de Konoha mi obligación es siempre deslumbrar y hacer buena presencia por ambos— **Aseguró arrogante mientras a su esposo le salía una gota de sudor en la sien **— Ya estás presentable—** Acomodó la solapas del traje azul marino **— ¡Mira a tu hijo! Como tarda… ¡Naruto! Más te vale que ya estés listo o te quedaras en casa—** Grito amenazantemente.

—El humor de Kushina no ha mejorado— pensaba Naruto, mientras se acercaba a la pareja **— Te ves muy bien Oka-sama—** Elogió el joven de traje negro **— ¿Pero aún es temprano no crees?— **Se rascó la nucacon pesadez, si llegaban muy temprano no habría nadie y sería muy aburrido sólo estar con sus padres.

— **¡Otro! ¡Naruto! Minato es el alcalde el debe ser el primero en llegar como un buen líder y político de buena presencia… ¡Y! ciérrate el saco que es una fiesta de gala. No un antro de mala muerte donde van los jóvenes de hoy en día—** Regañó muy enfurecida e impaciente por salir de una bendita ves.

— **Éstas siendo muy dura— **otra mirada fulminante de su esposa lo hiso callar de inmediato y mirar hacia otro lado.

— ¿Y él es el alcalde? Pero si se deja mangonear fácilmente por su esposa— Pensaba Naruto mirando con desaprobación a su padre.

—**Sí Na-ru-to es el alcalde—** Dijo Kushina volteando a verlo y Naruto sudó frío al instante que choco miradas con su madre y sintió helar su sangre.

—Sólo le faltaba leer la mente y ahora ya lo sabe hacer, estoy perdido— Pensó tragando duro y sudando notoriamente.

— **Así es leo tu mente… Eres tan predecible e-na-no—** Kushina se acercaba a él peligrosamente, como una leona a su presa.

— **Mejor vamos que se nos hace tarde para llegar— **Minato sobrepasó a su esposa y se llevo a Naruto a fuera de su hogar, antes de que la peligrosa pelirroja se acercase mas a su tonto hijo — Me debes una hijo— pensaba Minato.

—Gracias Otou-san— Naruto miraba a Minato heroicamente.

— **Luego arreglaremos cuentas tú y yo enano—** Escucharon ambos por parte de la primera dama de Konoha.

**En el edificio Nort Steit (el dúplex de Sakura)**

— **¡Muy bien!... Hinata tu hazte una coleta (Cola de caballo) te siente mejor con tu vestido y a ti Tenten te falta alaciar un poco tu cabello—** Les dijo inspeccionándolas rigurosamente a las dos chicas.

Hinata traía un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, color café oscuro ajustado en la parte del busto y suelto hasta los tobillos sin tirantes. Mientras que Tenten traía un vestido corto tipo corseé en la parte superior y abultado en la parte inferior que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas color vino.

—**Hinata te ves muy bien—** Elogió con una dulce sonrisa la castaña **—Sakura tiene razón te sienta mejor la coleta—**

Un brillo surco su mirada **—Siempre tengo razón— ** Se escuchó por parte de Sakura, Tenten puso otra sonrisa arrogante.

— **Eso lo sabemos de sobra Sakura— **Ironizó burlonamente la castaña.

— **Sakura te ves muy linda—** Le dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa resaltando sus bellos pómulos.

Sakura tenía un moño que sostenían dos palillos negros elegantemente, traía un vestido verde mármol, sin tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas ajustado con muchos pliegues y estampado con hojas que se relucían levemente por el brillo con que estaban marcadas.

—**Y tú también Tenten— **La castaña la abrazo por encima de los hombros**.**

—**Hinata y tú te vez tan sexy— **Al instante la pelinegra se ruborizo ligeramente. 

— **Si ya terminaron ¿podemos irnos? — **Dijo tomando su saco oscuro y un bolso de noche del mismo color de su vestido seguida por sus compañeras **— Vamos—** Ordenó saliendo del departamento.

**En la academia Konoha**

—**¡Wow! Esta vez si te luciste Sakura—** Dijo Tenten atónita el ver la decoración de la academia, a Hinata se le desencajo la mandíbula apenas pasar por la recepción y ver mozos y mozas de trajes negros con moños rojos en el cuello y bandejas de plata en las que llevaban aperitivos de toda clase y bebidas muy elegantes.

En las paredes de la academia, se reflejaba gracias a diapositivas que se veían muy bien gracias a luz tenue, fotos de la academia y personalidades muy influyentes que han tenido relación o han estudiado en ella, varias mesas de vidrio rectangulares que tenían fuentes de hielo que tenían esculpido el símbolo de la academia,(una hoja) que se distingan mejor gracias a la luz de sus centros que rotaban en varios colores, música conforme al ambiente (elegante y relajada) y mucha gente animada contemplado y alabando la decoración y a su creadora.

— **Es asombroso —** Dijo casi en un suspiro Hinata, a Sakura se le subió el ego hacia las nubes al ver el asombro de los invitados y las miradas de alabanza que recibía a quien volteaba a ver.

— **Sakura hoy me has asombrado—** Las tres jóvenes vieron una muy conocida rubia acercarse a ellas **— Hiciste un buen trabajo este año con la inauguración—** dijo muy animada, con un vaso de sake en mano.

— **Tsunade-sama—** Dijeron al unísono las tres jóvenes, encontrándose con una bella mujer rubia de ojos miel que vestía un vestido dorado largo y un elegante peinado.

— **Espero que sea de su agrado los resultados de mi esfuerzo directora Tsunade-sama—** Dijo respetuosamente Sakura haciéndole una reverencia seguida de sus amigas.

— **Vamos mocosa que no hace falta de tu falsa modestia… No con migo— **Dijo sonriendo, mientras Sakura chocaba miradas con ella, y ponía una sonrisa igual que la de Tsunade **— Hiciste un buen trabajo ésta noche, todos elogian a mi estudiante y pupila predilecta—** Dijo chocando las palmas con ella.

— **Tsunade-sama gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de ser la anfitriona una vez más— **Dijo con una dulce sonrisa **— Hinata, Tenten vayan a asegurarse de que todo salga bien—** Les ordenó Sakura mientras ambas chicas las dejaban solas y recorrían el lugar** — ¿porque no me acompaña en una ronda de tragos? Tsunade-sama— **Dijo llamando a un mozo.

— **Así que por eso te desiste de tus "subordinadas"—** Afirmo la rubia, al ver como un joven se les acercaba con una bandeja llena bebidas.

— **No sería bueno que la viesen beber compulsivamente a penas empiece la celebración—** Dijo mientras le cedía un vasito del glorioso néctar a Tsunade.

— **¡Sakura-chan!—** Dijo una voz muy alegre acercándose a toda velocidad a ellas.

Continuara.-


	3. Encuentros no muy fortuitos 1

**Encuentro no muy fortuitos 2**

— _**¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Enfermo! —**__ Reclamó con la cara azul de la ira, y in tentando golpear al gigante, quien por cierto solo ponía sus palmas para bloquear los golpecitos de Suigetsu._

— _**Mira, ya sale**__**—**__ Señalo al azabache._

— **¡No me lo puedo creer! Esos críos nos ganaron— **Decía un molesto Kakuzu junto a Zetsu, ambos veían a dos parejas adelante suyo hablando muy felices entre risas y otras cosas **—Esos son los mocosos de tercer año ¿No? Zetsu—** Aseguró mirándolos con desprecio y rencor.

—**Si son Kiba Inozuka y Shino Aburame—** Confirmó Zetsu muy hastiado **—Te dije que no debías estar acosando a niñas y menos obligarme a acompañarte ¡Las chicas de esa edad son un asco! Nunca saben lo que quieren—** Gruñó molesto, viendo a su compañero acusadoramente.

—**Si… Lo que tu digas— **Dijo Kakuzu pasando de su compañero **—Mejor vamos a buscar a los otros—** Dio media vuelta y busco con la mirada a sus amigos tranquilamente.

**En los jardines **

Sakura caminaba por los alrededores calmadamente buscando con la mirada a un rubio, llego al centro del jardín principal en el cual no había luz que no fuera la luna sobre su cabeza y al frente de ella una gigantesca fuente, en el centro de ella tenía cuatro ángeles cada uno en dirección a los puntos cardinales, con jarrones levantados con los brazos de los cuales salía el agua cristalina.

No llegaba ningún ruido de la fiesta solo los grillos y sus canticos lo que hacía del lugar muy relajante y calmado.

—**Naruto—** Sakura llamó en susurro, al ver al rubio ojiazul mas delante de ella viendo con detenimiento la bella escultura de ángeles, tenía las manos en los bolcillos en una pose muy tranquila.

—**Sakura—** Naruto volteó con calma, viendo a la bella pelirrosa parada detrás de él muy sorprendida.

—**Wow te ves muy hermosa— **Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—**Y tu por fin has… Pegado el estirón— **Dijo acercándose el rápidamente un poco desesperada buscando contacto.

— **¡Baka! ¡Idiota! —** Gritó enfurecida abrazándolo fuertemente como si fuera la última vez que lo viese.

— **¡¿Porqué no me llamaste todo este tiempo?!** **—** Lagrimas empezaban a caer del rostro de Sakura y a la vez escondía el rostro en el cuello de su amigo. **— ¡Ni te tomaste la molestia! De avisarme de tu llegada—** Reclamó con dolor aspirando fuertemente su aroma.

—**No… No sabía que decirte… O como reaccionarias…. Me comporte como un idiota— **Explicó mientras la abrazó por la cintura y su voz denotaba culpabilidad.

—**Temía que me odiaras… No tuve el valor… De enfrentarte a ti…. O a él… — **También colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura en señal de aflicción y tristeza.

— **¡Inútil! ¡Baka miserable! —** Sakura le dio golpes en la espalda fuertemente **— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!** **—** Separándose de él y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

— **¡Te fuiste tres años! ¡Ni una llamada! Y apareces… ¡Y apareces como si nada ahora! — **Lotomo del cuello de la chaqueta. **— ¡Ni siquiera contestaste una de mis llamadas! — **Lo sacudió mientras más lágrimas caían de su bello rostro, y Naruto bajaba la cabeza avergonzado y arrepentido. ** — ¡¿Tienes la mínima idea de cuánto te extrañe!?... ¡¿De cuánto te necesite?! —** Volvió a abrasarlo fuertemente.

—**Lo siento mucho… Sakura-chan—** Dijo esta vez en susurro** —Lo lamento tanto… perdóname por favor—** Pidió en suplica estrujándola contra sí mismo.

—**Si… Si ya estas con migo no tengo porque perdonarte, sólo… No vuelvas a dejarme, porque si lo haces de nuevo, si desapareces… Juro que te odiare—** Se acurrucó en los brazos de su amigo con nostalgia y necesidad.

—**Nunca lo volveré a hacer Sakura-chan… Te lo prometo—** La abrazó cálidamente.

**Con los otros en el salón**

— **¿Ya sabes que Naruto volvió Hinata?—** Preguntó preocupada, la pelinegra se limito a asentir levemente **—Pensé que vendría, vi a Kushina-sama y a Minato-sama pero al parecer el no vino—** Comentó muy interesada viendo atentamente a la pelinegra y sus reacciones.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—**Una de las meseras me dijo que lo vio en el jardín con Sakura—** Dijo Hinata despreocupada del tema, y Tenten la veía preocupada.

—**Cambiaste mucho desde que se fue… —** Tenten lucia sumamente preocupada por la actitud de la pelinegra. **—Estoy segura que antes….** **— **No pudo terminar por que Hinata la interrumpió abruptamente.

—**Antes es antes Tenten… Que ya no sea la chica tímida la cual prácticamente se habría desmayado al enterarse de su vuelta, he ido corriendo roja y tartamudeando para recibirlo… solo significa que cambie… No te preocupes por mi… — **Aclaró seriamente, mientras contemplaba la cara incrédula da la castaña.

—**Créeme Tenten no tienes que hacerlo… Eso no significa que ya no lo ame… Es solo que ya no soy la misma de antes— **Resopló pesadamente**, **no era un tema del que le gustase hablar, no precisamente en un evento social.

— **¡Lo sé!… Pero eres mi mejor amiga… No puedo simplemente despreocuparme por ti—** Dijo Tenten con una tierna sonrisa que le fue correspondida inmediatamente. **—Te pareces mucho a Sakura… Ambas "Evolucionaron" a sus respectivos modos y yo sigo como una tonta tras Neji—** Bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—**Si es por lo que dije antes Tenten… A un es muy pronto para qua lo hayas olvidado… Lo suyo fue muy intenso y duro mucho tiempo—** Intentando animarla, pero la castaña la distrajo con otra cosa.

—**Hinata mira quien vino—** Le hiso señas con la cabeza a un pequeño grupo que merodeaba por los al redores en busca de algo.

— **¿Es… Sasuke**-**kun? —** Estaba notablemente sorprendida **—Pero si él nunca viene a eventos de la academia ¿Qué hace aquí?—** Reclamó viendo al azabache junto con Juugo y Suigetsu.

— **¿No sientes que el infierno se congelo Hinata? — **Dijo Tenten con la mirada incrédula hacia el azabache y su grupo, a acepción de Suigetsu ninguno de ellos pisaba la academia si no era obligación.

—**Un poco… ¡Oh! ¡Kami-sama! —** Exclamó Hinata a punto de desmayarse por la repentina falta de aire a su alrededor y por la subida de presión.

— **¿Qué pasa? —** Tenten la observo preocupada. Ella señalo al otro lado del salón **— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Noo! —** Tenten estaba al borde del colapso igual que su compañera.

—**Es ¡Ino Yamanaka!... Si Sakura se entera que ella está aquí se nos cae el pelo— **Estaba aterrada al ver a la rubia con su nana paseando por el lugar.

— **¡¿Qué hacemos Hinata?!-**

Hinata respiro hondo ella manejaría la situación.

—**En esta clase de circunstancia… No nos queda de otra que hacer nuestro papel de… "Subordinadas" de Sakura—** Dio un trago a la primera bebida alcohólica que tuvo a su alcance.

—**Dudo mucho que Sasuke-kun haya venido para dar problemas o algo parecido… Pero Ino Es otra cosa… Tenten dile a Sakura que ella está aquí—** Tenten la miro horrorizada ante la orden de la pelinegra.

—**Vi bellas pelucas un el centro comercial… Si eso te preocupa… Yo iré a darle la bienvenida a Ino—** Dijo con desprecio encaminándose hacia la rubia con una mirada de determinación y un aura enturbiada.

—**Ahora estoy segura de que el infierno si se congelo… Menuda situación—** Dijo con pesar mientras se dirigió hacia los jardines de la academia.

**En los jardines**

—**Vaya Sakura-chan te convertiste en la "Reina de la Academia Konoha"—** Naruto estaba sentado alado de la pelirrosa, escuchándola atentamente.

—**Cuando me marche ya eras una de los prodigio y de las más populares… Pero ahora ¿Debo hacerte una reverencia? — **Preguntó burlón el rubio.

Sakura lo miro ofendida y con un tic en el ojo por la inmadurez del rubio.

— **¡No seas baka!... A un tengo que contarte tantas cosas—** Rememoraba triste, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

—**Ven vamos—** Ofreció la mano el rubio mientras se levantaba. **—La anfitriona debe estar con los invitados—** Estiró su brazo como si la invitase a bailar**.**

—**Luego me pondrás al día de lo que me perdí Sakura-chan—** Dijo alegre **—Si no, me culparan por robarme robado toda la atención—** Ella tomó su mano y el la levente jalándola hacia él, ambos se sonrieron tiernamente al quedar tan cerca.

**En el salón**

Ino bahía como se acercaba a ella la pelinegra, no hacía falta preguntarle el porqué, solo bastaba con verle la cara, resopló fastidiada no quería haber empezado con un enfrentamiento, al menos no tan pronto.

—**Hinata Hyuga—** La pelinegra la observaba retadoramente **—Supe que te convertiste en la "Mano derecha" de Sakura si se puede decir a si—** Inquirió divertida molestando a un más a la pelinegra.

—**A si es—** Respondió orgullosa **— ¿Y me pregunto?... ¿Cómo tienes la desfachatez de venir? ¿Acaso quieres provocar a Sakura? ¿O? ¿Sólo buscas llamar la atención como siempre?— **Hablo hostilmente la pelinegra menor, Tamae estaba a punto de intervenir pero Ino se adelanto.

—**Sí que cambiaste Hinata… Hmp la conozco mejor que tú o cualquiera… Éramos las mejores amigas cuando tú apenas ibas por los corredores lamentándote por la ida de Naruto y si tengo la desfachatez de venir, no… No quiero provocar a **_**mi amiga**_** y siempre llamo la atención quiera o no… querida— **Ino dibujaba una sonrisa superior en su rostro con el mentón en alto.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos furiosa, e intentando controlarse para no saltarle encima y arrancarle los pelos a esa engreída, pelos de Barbie gastada.

— **¿Cuan hipócrita puedes llegar a ser? Y ¿Te atreves a llamarle amiga?... La traicionaste de una vil manera y ¡¿Tienes la cara para llamarla así?! —** Preguntó histérica e incrédula negando con la cabeza **— ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? — **

Ahora Ino la miro muy molesta e irritada, esa pelinegra tampoco tenía el derecho de meter sus narices en algo que no le incumbía en lo absoluto.

—**Ese no es tu problema Hyuga… Es entre ella y yo—** Le recalcó alterada, era una metiche, pero si se entrometía más de la cuenta no dudaría en quitársela de encima.

—**Como tú lo dijiste hace momentos soy **_**la mano derecha de ella**_** y también **_**su amiga**_** y ella lo considera a sí… no como a ti Yamanaka—** Espetó retadoramente asiéndole frente a la rubia, jamás se dejaría amedrentar por alguien como ella.

Tenten se acerco a su amiga **—Hinata no encuentre a Sakura—** Le informó viendo con desprecio a la rubia.

—**Ya no importa Tenten debe estar divirtiéndose… No la molestemos— **Vio a la rubia de reojo.

—**Si tienes alguna consideración con ella por mínima que llegue a ser…. ¡Vete!… No le arruines una noche tan especial como est**a**—** Giró sobre sus talones marchándose con la castaña a un enojada.

Ino vio como se alejaban las dos jóvenes, eran tan molestas y chinchosas.

—**Señorita Ino—** Llamó preocupada la mujer.

—**Niña insolente…— **Gruñó moleta aun viendo a la pelinegra.

—**Pero… Tienen razón… vamos Tamae quiero descansar— **La pelinegra mayor asintió.

— **¡Hinata la pusiste en su lugar! —** Gritó eufórica la castaña.

—**No importa esta es la noche de ella—** Volcó su mirada de su amiga hacia adelante borrando cualquier expresión de felicidad **—Tenten halla esta Neji-san—** Dijo al visualizar al castaño ojiperla con sus amigos charlando divertido y sonriente.

Tenten también puso su mirada en dirección delantera rápidamente para ver al castaño.

—**Parece no recordar lo nuestro—** Dijo triste viendo lo animado del joven.

—**Yo no he podido sonreír como él lo hace ahora desde que terminamos—** Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, Hinata la vio notoriamente preocupada y a la vez con tristeza.

—**Creo que ya es hora de seguir los pasos de Sakura y los tuyos… Tal vez no lo olvide como tú no has olvidado a Naruto pero ¿Debo continuar no?— **Dijo viendo a su amiga con determinación, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dejar escapar sollozos o algo paresido.

—**Haz lo que creas mejor… Amiga sabes que siempre estaremos contigo—** Tenten continuó con su camino, sin voltear hacia Neji quien seguía hablando con sus amigos sin percatarse de la presencia de la castaña. Hinata la veía con una sonrisa satisfactoria y esperando que este fuera un nuevo comienzo para su amiga.

**Con Sasuke **

Suigetsu avanzo asía sus dos amigos los cuales estaban cerca a una de las mesas, ambos bebiendo un coñac.

—**Le pregunte a uno de los meseros y ninguno la vio—** Avisó aburrido y cansado **—Para ser la anfitriona… Está muy perdida—** Vio de reojo al azabache el cual estaba con una de las manos en el bolsillo con un expresión de "No sé qué hago aquí" y "No me van estas cosas".

Juugo veía extrañado su alrededor, que problemático era salir con Sasuke se repetía una y otra vez Juugo.

—**Las mujeres están locas—** Aseguró repentinamente para Sasuke y Suigetsu, los cuales voltearon a ver como un vicho raro, entonces el señalo a todas la mujeres que los rodeaban.

— **¡Joder!... No medí cuenta—** Gruñó Suigetsu impresionado viendo a la multitud femenina que se comía a Sasuke con la mirada.

—**No pensé que se pondrían a si al verte de traje Sasuke—** Suigetsu hablo entre sorprendido y burlón dando unas palmadas a Sasuke que estaba rodeado por un aura deprimente.

Sasuke volvió a dar un vistazo a las jóvenes **—Que molestas son—** Dijo despreciativamente, examinó aburrido a todas las chicas jóvenes, que lo miraban con las caras rojas y decían cosas como "¡Kya! Qué lindo se ve Sasuke-san con traje" o "Sasuke-kun está tan guapo y sexy" y "¡Sasuke-sempai! ¡Esta más bello que nunca!".

—**Mas que envidia… Me da miedo… Tu "suerte" con las mujeres—** Suigetsu seguía atónito ante la multitud creciente femenina.

—**Será mejor que nos movamos o no podremos escapar—** Juugo se abrió pasa ante la multitud femenina **—Con su permiso señoritas—** Intento parecer educado y amable mientras sacaba a Sasuke a empujones.

— **¡Hey! ¡No me dejen! *Con estas locas*—** Gritó Suigetsu al ver como a las mujeres les rodeaba un aura asesina en contra de él y Juugo **— ¡Espérenme!** **—** Corrió tras el gigante Juugo para que lo salvase **—Rescata a Sasuke y me abandona a mi… ¡Maldito Juugo!— **Gritaba en sus adentros Suigetsu.

— **¿Qué demonios?—** Vio entrar al salón a una pareja platicando muy entretenidamente, el se fue acercado a ellos lentamente al soltarse del agarre de Juugo, dejando a sus dos compañeros atrás que lo veían extrañados.

—**Naruto—** Sasuke lo llamó seco y con una mirada indignada y rígida.

—**Sa...Sasuke—** Naruto quedó sorprendido al ver al azabache, mientras que la pelirrosa se quedo estática viendo a los dos jóvenes mandarse miradas muy perturbadoras para cualquiera.

—**Buenas noches Sasuke-san—** Saludó educadamente intentando relajar el tenso ambiente, a Naruto se le desencajando levemente la mandíbula al ver a la pelirrosa actuar tan formalmente con su mejor amigo de niñez.

—**Hmp… Sakura—** La vio detenidamente, penetrándola con su mirada vacía y fruncido el ceño.

Naruto noto al ambiente muy enrarecido y distante entre la ojijade y el ojinegro.

—**Es muy agradable tu presencia y compañía, pero si nos disculpas debemos buscar a unos amigos—** Ella habló muy formalmente haciendo desencajar más la mandíbula del rubio y arrugar mas el ceño al azabache **—Con tu permiso—** Tomó la mano del rubio y lo jalo lejos de él, mientras se encaminaba hacia el lado contrario del ojinegro.

Naruto sentía el fuerte agarre de sus uñas en su muñeca **— ¿Sakura-chan que fue eso?** **—** Intentó obtener una respuesta por la escena anterior tan extraña para él, mientras era llevado casi a arrastras lejos del azabache.

—**Ahora no Naruto…. Luego te contare todo…. No preguntes más por favor—** Su voz sonó muy dura y rígida, según recordaba no era nada normal esa actitud en ella.

Sasuke los veía con muy mala dos nuevamente juntos, no le gustaba la idea en lo absoluto.

Vio a la pelirrosa huir de el…. Como siempre….. Ella sólo hacia esas dos cosas con él, huía o mejor dicho lo evitaba….. O si no tenia alternativa lo ignoraba como si fingiera que no existe "Que infantil" pensó, pero después de todo no podía culparla… Él era el culpable de la renuencia de ella a su presencia.

Suigetsu se acerco a su amigo después de ver la escena tan poco agraciada, y a su vez ridícula, ninguno de ellos parcia haber madurado.

— **¿No vas a seguirla?** **—** Preguntó al ver que se quedaba pasmado viéndolos marchar y actuar como si el pelinegro no estuviese.

—**No debería hacerlo….. Pensé que no vendrías Sasuke— **Se escuchó una vos dura con un deje de reclamo acercándose al azabache molesto.

Sasuke volcó su vista al perteneciente de la voz, detestaba profundamente lo que vendría ahora.

—**Creí que querías verme aquí Itachi—** Aseguró en un tono igual de molesto y una mirada seca dirigida al pelinegro delante de él.

—**No para que armes un escándalo—** Volvió a reclamar, ambos Uchiha tensaban más el ambiente con sus frías miradas chocando entre sí.

—**Nee Itachi déjalo en paz que tu también estas armando uno ahora— **Intervino Kizame asomando la cabeza delante del pelinegro mayor, en medio del campo de batalla.

—**Y tu Suigetsu mueve el culo….. Seguro que Sasuke quiere un trago— **Itachi lo miro tenebrosamente como diciéndole "No te metas en esto", Sasuke lo vio del mismo modo.

—**No es para que me maten, pero Pein te quiere en tu puesto— **Señalando al grupo Akatsuki que se encontraba más adelante hablando con unos inversionistas y Pein les dirigió una mirada más espeluznante a los hermanos Uchiha.

—**Compórtate Sasuke— **Fue lo último que dijo Itachi mientras se iba con Kizame.

—**Par de idiota— **Escupió Suigetsu molesto.

—**Hmp— **Fue lo que "dijo" el azabache y a Juugo le dio igual lo que pasase.

**En el centro del salón **

Tenten y Hinata se habían encontrado con Kiba y Shino con una chicas de primer año piropeando (menos Shino) y les hicieron una broma diciendo que ellas eran sus novias ganándose una bofetada por parte de las jóvenes.

Kiba se sobaba la mejilla aun sorprendido de la participación de la chica Hyuga en semejante crueldad.

—**Me lo creo de Tenten… ¡¿Pero de ti… Hinata?!—** Dijo dramáticamente exclamando con los brazos, Tenten lo vio de mala manera y a Hinata se le escapo una de sus tiernas risillas.

—**No es para tanto Kiba-kun— **Se excusó la pelinegra restándole importancia.

— **¡Nos dieron una cachetada! — **Seguía sobándose la mejilla a un roja e hinchada.

—**Sakura y Tenten son muy mala influencia para ti Hinata- **A un lamentándose negando con la cabeza.

– **¡Grrr cállate baka!—** Gritó Tenten molesta estrujando la copa que tenía en la mano.

Kiba empezó a notar las energías alteradas de la bella castaña y decidió que era mejor cerrar la boca.

— **¡Ok! ¡Ok! Tranquila— **Dijo asustado al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la castaña.

— **¿Hn Shinooo-saan? —** La ojiperla llamó la atención del pelinegro, que veía al castaño rendirle disculpas a la ojicafe.

—**Dime Hinata—** Habló en su típico tono frio.

—**Lo siento mucho— **Dijo muy apenada** —Seguro Kiba-kun te obligo a hablarles y nosotras…. ¡Eto!…. En realidad lo sentimos— **Le hiso un reverencia en señal de disculpa.

—**No importa— **Restándole importancia.

—**Tenten ¿Porqué hacen tanto escándalo? — **Como apareciendo de la nada preguntó molesta Sakura.

— **¿M? ¡Sakura!** **— **Volteándose poniendo su mano en el corazón** —El dobe de Kiba me saca de mis casillas— **Refunfuñó enfurecida apenas dándose cuenta de la compañía de la pelirrosa.

— **¡Naruto! — **Dijo sorprendida dándole un cordial abrazo.

—**Cuanto tiempo amigo— **Saludó Kiba dándole palmadas en la espalda.

— **¡Estoy feliz de verlos a todos de nuevo! ¡Dettebayo!— **Expresó con una risa zorruna **—Are… ¿Hinata?— **Se sorprendió de ver a la pelinegra detrás de los castaños con una sonrisa amigable.

—**Bienvenido Naruto— **Se limito a decir Hinata sonriendo más abiertamente al rubio.

Naruto la miro tiernamente **—Gracias— **dijo amable.

—**Nee Sakura teníamos que decirte algo—** Dijo la castaña llamando la atención de la ojijade la cual entrecerró los ojos.

—**Ya sé que Ino volvió—** Espetó malhumorada la pelirrosa haciendo que Hinata y Tenten se les saliera el alma del cuerpo al instante.

— **¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada!— **Gritaron a todo pulmón en sus adentros.

—**La próxima vez no se queden calladas o las cas-ti-ga-re— **Advirtió molesta y un poco sádica, ambas jóvenes tragaron grueso.

— **¡Ha! Y entrara a la academia Tsunade-sama ya me lo conto—** Avisó con desinterés.

—**No se lo tomo como pensé—** Dijeron en sus adentros ambas chicas.

_Flash Back_

_Días atrás _

_Un pelirrosa se encontraba sentada un sofá junto a una rubia._

— _**¿Paraqué me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama? — **__Inquirió curiosa, mientras la rubia le pasaba una copa de cristal y vertía un líquido transparente._

—_**Si se trata de la inauguración como le dije… Todo está preparado— **__ La rubia negó con la cabeza dando un trago profundo a su copa, extrañando a la pelirrosa._

—_**Sakura**__ l__**a chica Yamanaka volvió y ya se inscribió a la academia- **__Dijo de golpe mientras un aire tenso empezaba a rodearlas._

—_**Creí que lo mejor era que te enteraras de una vez y sin rodeos… tus chicas no te lo dirían— **__La mirada de la pelirrosa se oscureció de repente._

—_**Lo que paso entre ustedes fue hace mucho… no dejes que te afecte… demuestra que ya maduraste… se digna del trato que te he dado—**__ Dijo duramente entonces la copa de la pelirrosa estallo, su mano sangraba y tenia barios cristales en la mano, pero no sorprendió a Tsunade que la seguía viendo fijamente mientras la joven tenía la cabeza gacha._

—_**Así lo are Tsunade-sama—**__ Aseguró secamente la pelirrosa._

_End Flash Back_

Sakura recordaba molesta esa escena intentando controlar su carácter hasta que….

— **¿Quién eres tú? — **Preguntó Naruto extrañado señalando y viendo detenidamente al pelinegro.

—**Recuerdas a todos menos a mí— **Preguntó con un aire deprimente Shino, mientras que el rubio intentaba hacer memoria.

—**No cambio mucho que digamos— **Pensaron todos los presentes.

Después de eso la fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente, las tres parejas pasaron juntas hasta el final divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias de Naruto y Kiba.

Sasuke no tuvo más oportunidades de cruzarse con las parejas ya que sus padres lo habían capturado a él y a sus amigos.

Después del discurso de Tsunade y un par de horas des pues todos se habían marchado.

Continuara.-


	4. Encuentros no muy fortuitos 2

**Encuentro no muy fortuitos 2**

— _**¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Enfermo! —**__ Reclamó con la cara azul de la ira, y in tentando golpear al gigante, quien por cierto solo ponía sus palmas para bloquear los golpecitos de Suigetsu._

— _**Mira, ya sale**__**—**__ Señalo al azabache._

— **¡No me lo puedo creer! Esos críos nos ganaron— **Decía un molesto Kakuzu junto a Zetsu, ambos veían a dos parejas adelante suyo hablando muy felices entre risas y otras cosas **—Esos son los mocosos de tercer año ¿No? Zetsu—** Aseguró mirándolos con desprecio y rencor.

—**Si son Kiba Inozuka y Shino Aburame—** Confirmó Zetsu muy hastiado **—Te dije que no debías estar acosando a niñas y menos obligarme a acompañarte ¡Las chicas de esa edad son un asco! Nunca saben lo que quieren—** Gruñó molesto, viendo a su compañero acusadoramente.

—**Si… Lo que tu digas— **Dijo Kakuzu pasando de su compañero **—Mejor vamos a buscar a los otros—** Dio media vuelta y busco con la mirada a sus amigos tranquilamente.

**En los jardines **

Sakura caminaba por los alrededores calmadamente buscando con la mirada a un rubio, llego al centro del jardín principal en el cual no había luz que no fuera la luna sobre su cabeza y al frente de ella una gigantesca fuente, en el centro de ella tenía cuatro ángeles cada uno en dirección a los puntos cardinales, con jarrones levantados con los brazos de los cuales salía el agua cristalina.

No llegaba ningún ruido de la fiesta solo los grillos y sus canticos lo que hacía del lugar muy relajante y calmado.

—**Naruto—** Sakura llamó en susurro, al ver al rubio ojiazul mas delante de ella viendo con detenimiento la bella escultura de ángeles, tenía las manos en los bolcillos en una pose muy tranquila.

—**Sakura—** Naruto volteó con calma, viendo a la bella pelirrosa parada detrás de él muy sorprendida.

—**Wow te ves muy hermosa— **Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—**Y tu por fin has… Pegado el estirón— **Dijo acercándose el rápidamente un poco desesperada buscando contacto.

— **¡Baka! ¡Idiota! —** Gritó enfurecida abrazándolo fuertemente como si fuera la última vez que lo viese.

— **¡¿Porqué no me llamaste todo este tiempo?!** **—** Lagrimas empezaban a caer del rostro de Sakura y a la vez escondía el rostro en el cuello de su amigo. **— ¡Ni te tomaste la molestia! De avisarme de tu llegada—** Reclamó con dolor aspirando fuertemente su aroma.

—**No… No sabía que decirte… O como reaccionarias…. Me comporte como un idiota— **Explicó mientras la abrazó por la cintura y su voz denotaba culpabilidad.

—**Temía que me odiaras… No tuve el valor… De enfrentarte a ti…. O a él… — **También colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura en señal de aflicción y tristeza.

— **¡Inútil! ¡Baka miserable! —** Sakura le dio golpes en la espalda fuertemente **— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!** **—** Separándose de él y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

— **¡Te fuiste tres años! ¡Ni una llamada! Y apareces… ¡Y apareces como si nada ahora! — **Lotomo del cuello de la chaqueta. **— ¡Ni siquiera contestaste una de mis llamadas! — **Lo sacudió mientras más lágrimas caían de su bello rostro, y Naruto bajaba la cabeza avergonzado y arrepentido. ** — ¡¿Tienes la mínima idea de cuánto te extrañe!?... ¡¿De cuánto te necesite?! —** Volvió a abrasarlo fuertemente.

—**Lo siento mucho… Sakura-chan—** Dijo esta vez en susurro** —Lo lamento tanto… perdóname por favor—** Pidió en suplica estrujándola contra sí mismo.

—**Si… Si ya estas con migo no tengo porque perdonarte, sólo… No vuelvas a dejarme, porque si lo haces de nuevo, si desapareces… Juro que te odiare—** Se acurrucó en los brazos de su amigo con nostalgia y necesidad.

—**Nunca lo volveré a hacer Sakura-chan… Te lo prometo—** La abrazó cálidamente.

**Con los otros en el salón**

— **¿Ya sabes que Naruto volvió Hinata?—** Preguntó preocupada, la pelinegra se limito a asentir levemente **—Pensé que vendría, vi a Kushina-sama y a Minato-sama pero al parecer el no vino—** Comentó muy interesada viendo atentamente a la pelinegra y sus reacciones.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—**Una de las meseras me dijo que lo vio en el jardín con Sakura—** Dijo Hinata despreocupada del tema, y Tenten la veía preocupada.

—**Cambiaste mucho desde que se fue… —** Tenten lucia sumamente preocupada por la actitud de la pelinegra. **—Estoy segura que antes….** **— **No pudo terminar por que Hinata la interrumpió abruptamente.

—**Antes es antes Tenten… Que ya no sea la chica tímida la cual prácticamente se habría desmayado al enterarse de su vuelta, he ido corriendo roja y tartamudeando para recibirlo… solo significa que cambie… No te preocupes por mi… — **Aclaró seriamente, mientras contemplaba la cara incrédula da la castaña.

—**Créeme Tenten no tienes que hacerlo… Eso no significa que ya no lo ame… Es solo que ya no soy la misma de antes— **Resopló pesadamente**, **no era un tema del que le gustase hablar, no precisamente en un evento social.

— **¡Lo sé!… Pero eres mi mejor amiga… No puedo simplemente despreocuparme por ti—** Dijo Tenten con una tierna sonrisa que le fue correspondida inmediatamente. **—Te pareces mucho a Sakura… Ambas "Evolucionaron" a sus respectivos modos y yo sigo como una tonta tras Neji—** Bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—**Si es por lo que dije antes Tenten… A un es muy pronto para qua lo hayas olvidado… Lo suyo fue muy intenso y duro mucho tiempo—** Intentando animarla, pero la castaña la distrajo con otra cosa.

—**Hinata mira quien vino—** Le hiso señas con la cabeza a un pequeño grupo que merodeaba por los al redores en busca de algo.

— **¿Es… Sasuke**-**kun? —** Estaba notablemente sorprendida **—Pero si él nunca viene a eventos de la academia ¿Qué hace aquí?—** Reclamó viendo al azabache junto con Juugo y Suigetsu.

— **¿No sientes que el infierno se congelo Hinata? — **Dijo Tenten con la mirada incrédula hacia el azabache y su grupo, a acepción de Suigetsu ninguno de ellos pisaba la academia si no era obligación.

—**Un poco… ¡Oh! ¡Kami-sama! —** Exclamó Hinata a punto de desmayarse por la repentina falta de aire a su alrededor y por la subida de presión.

— **¿Qué pasa? —** Tenten la observo preocupada. Ella señalo al otro lado del salón **— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Noo! —** Tenten estaba al borde del colapso igual que su compañera.

—**Es ¡Ino Yamanaka!... Si Sakura se entera que ella está aquí se nos cae el pelo— **Estaba aterrada al ver a la rubia con su nana paseando por el lugar.

— **¡¿Qué hacemos Hinata?!-**

Hinata respiro hondo ella manejaría la situación.

—**En esta clase de circunstancia… No nos queda de otra que hacer nuestro papel de… "Subordinadas" de Sakura—** Dio un trago a la primera bebida alcohólica que tuvo a su alcance.

—**Dudo mucho que Sasuke-kun haya venido para dar problemas o algo parecido… Pero Ino Es otra cosa… Tenten dile a Sakura que ella está aquí—** Tenten la miro horrorizada ante la orden de la pelinegra.

—**Vi bellas pelucas un el centro comercial… Si eso te preocupa… Yo iré a darle la bienvenida a Ino—** Dijo con desprecio encaminándose hacia la rubia con una mirada de determinación y un aura enturbiada.

—**Ahora estoy segura de que el infierno si se congelo… Menuda situación—** Dijo con pesar mientras se dirigió hacia los jardines de la academia.

**En los jardines**

—**Vaya Sakura-chan te convertiste en la "Reina de la Academia Konoha"—** Naruto estaba sentado alado de la pelirrosa, escuchándola atentamente.

—**Cuando me marche ya eras una de los prodigio y de las más populares… Pero ahora ¿Debo hacerte una reverencia? — **Preguntó burlón el rubio.

Sakura lo miro ofendida y con un tic en el ojo por la inmadurez del rubio.

— **¡No seas baka!... A un tengo que contarte tantas cosas—** Rememoraba triste, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

—**Ven vamos—** Ofreció la mano el rubio mientras se levantaba. **—La anfitriona debe estar con los invitados—** Estiró su brazo como si la invitase a bailar**.**

—**Luego me pondrás al día de lo que me perdí Sakura-chan—** Dijo alegre **—Si no, me culparan por robarme robado toda la atención—** Ella tomó su mano y el la levente jalándola hacia él, ambos se sonrieron tiernamente al quedar tan cerca.

**En el salón**

Ino bahía como se acercaba a ella la pelinegra, no hacía falta preguntarle el porqué, solo bastaba con verle la cara, resopló fastidiada no quería haber empezado con un enfrentamiento, al menos no tan pronto.

—**Hinata Hyuga—** La pelinegra la observaba retadoramente **—Supe que te convertiste en la "Mano derecha" de Sakura si se puede decir a si—** Inquirió divertida molestando a un más a la pelinegra.

—**A si es—** Respondió orgullosa **— ¿Y me pregunto?... ¿Cómo tienes la desfachatez de venir? ¿Acaso quieres provocar a Sakura? ¿O? ¿Sólo buscas llamar la atención como siempre?— **Hablo hostilmente la pelinegra menor, Tamae estaba a punto de intervenir pero Ino se adelanto.

—**Sí que cambiaste Hinata… Hmp la conozco mejor que tú o cualquiera… Éramos las mejores amigas cuando tú apenas ibas por los corredores lamentándote por la ida de Naruto y si tengo la desfachatez de venir, no… No quiero provocar a **_**mi amiga**_** y siempre llamo la atención quiera o no… querida— **Ino dibujaba una sonrisa superior en su rostro con el mentón en alto.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos furiosa, e intentando controlarse para no saltarle encima y arrancarle los pelos a esa engreída, pelos de Barbie gastada.

— **¿Cuan hipócrita puedes llegar a ser? Y ¿Te atreves a llamarle amiga?... La traicionaste de una vil manera y ¡¿Tienes la cara para llamarla así?! —** Preguntó histérica e incrédula negando con la cabeza **— ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? — **

Ahora Ino la miro muy molesta e irritada, esa pelinegra tampoco tenía el derecho de meter sus narices en algo que no le incumbía en lo absoluto.

—**Ese no es tu problema Hyuga… Es entre ella y yo—** Le recalcó alterada, era una metiche, pero si se entrometía más de la cuenta no dudaría en quitársela de encima.

—**Como tú lo dijiste hace momentos soy **_**la mano derecha de ella**_** y también **_**su amiga**_** y ella lo considera a sí… no como a ti Yamanaka—** Espetó retadoramente asiéndole frente a la rubia, jamás se dejaría amedrentar por alguien como ella.

Tenten se acerco a su amiga **—Hinata no encuentre a Sakura—** Le informó viendo con desprecio a la rubia.

—**Ya no importa Tenten debe estar divirtiéndose… No la molestemos— **Vio a la rubia de reojo.

—**Si tienes alguna consideración con ella por mínima que llegue a ser…. ¡Vete!… No le arruines una noche tan especial como est**a**—** Giró sobre sus talones marchándose con la castaña a un enojada.

Ino vio como se alejaban las dos jóvenes, eran tan molestas y chinchosas.

—**Señorita Ino—** Llamó preocupada la mujer.

—**Niña insolente…— **Gruñó moleta aun viendo a la pelinegra.

—**Pero… Tienen razón… vamos Tamae quiero descansar— **La pelinegra mayor asintió.

— **¡Hinata la pusiste en su lugar! —** Gritó eufórica la castaña.

—**No importa esta es la noche de ella—** Volcó su mirada de su amiga hacia adelante borrando cualquier expresión de felicidad **—Tenten halla esta Neji-san—** Dijo al visualizar al castaño ojiperla con sus amigos charlando divertido y sonriente.

Tenten también puso su mirada en dirección delantera rápidamente para ver al castaño.

—**Parece no recordar lo nuestro—** Dijo triste viendo lo animado del joven.

—**Yo no he podido sonreír como él lo hace ahora desde que terminamos—** Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, Hinata la vio notoriamente preocupada y a la vez con tristeza.

—**Creo que ya es hora de seguir los pasos de Sakura y los tuyos… Tal vez no lo olvide como tú no has olvidado a Naruto pero ¿Debo continuar no?— **Dijo viendo a su amiga con determinación, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dejar escapar sollozos o algo paresido.

—**Haz lo que creas mejor… Amiga sabes que siempre estaremos contigo—** Tenten continuó con su camino, sin voltear hacia Neji quien seguía hablando con sus amigos sin percatarse de la presencia de la castaña. Hinata la veía con una sonrisa satisfactoria y esperando que este fuera un nuevo comienzo para su amiga.

**Con Sasuke **

Suigetsu avanzo asía sus dos amigos los cuales estaban cerca a una de las mesas, ambos bebiendo un coñac.

—**Le pregunte a uno de los meseros y ninguno la vio—** Avisó aburrido y cansado **—Para ser la anfitriona… Está muy perdida—** Vio de reojo al azabache el cual estaba con una de las manos en el bolsillo con un expresión de "No sé qué hago aquí" y "No me van estas cosas".

Juugo veía extrañado su alrededor, que problemático era salir con Sasuke se repetía una y otra vez Juugo.

—**Las mujeres están locas—** Aseguró repentinamente para Sasuke y Suigetsu, los cuales voltearon a ver como un vicho raro, entonces el señalo a todas la mujeres que los rodeaban.

— **¡Joder!... No medí cuenta—** Gruñó Suigetsu impresionado viendo a la multitud femenina que se comía a Sasuke con la mirada.

—**No pensé que se pondrían a si al verte de traje Sasuke—** Suigetsu hablo entre sorprendido y burlón dando unas palmadas a Sasuke que estaba rodeado por un aura deprimente.

Sasuke volvió a dar un vistazo a las jóvenes **—Que molestas son—** Dijo despreciativamente, examinó aburrido a todas las chicas jóvenes, que lo miraban con las caras rojas y decían cosas como "¡Kya! Qué lindo se ve Sasuke-san con traje" o "Sasuke-kun está tan guapo y sexy" y "¡Sasuke-sempai! ¡Esta más bello que nunca!".

—**Mas que envidia… Me da miedo… Tu "suerte" con las mujeres—** Suigetsu seguía atónito ante la multitud creciente femenina.

—**Será mejor que nos movamos o no podremos escapar—** Juugo se abrió pasa ante la multitud femenina **—Con su permiso señoritas—** Intento parecer educado y amable mientras sacaba a Sasuke a empujones.

— **¡Hey! ¡No me dejen! *Con estas locas*—** Gritó Suigetsu al ver como a las mujeres les rodeaba un aura asesina en contra de él y Juugo **— ¡Espérenme!** **—** Corrió tras el gigante Juugo para que lo salvase **—Rescata a Sasuke y me abandona a mi… ¡Maldito Juugo!— **Gritaba en sus adentros Suigetsu.

— **¿Qué demonios?—** Vio entrar al salón a una pareja platicando muy entretenidamente, el se fue acercado a ellos lentamente al soltarse del agarre de Juugo, dejando a sus dos compañeros atrás que lo veían extrañados.

—**Naruto—** Sasuke lo llamó seco y con una mirada indignada y rígida.

—**Sa...Sasuke—** Naruto quedó sorprendido al ver al azabache, mientras que la pelirrosa se quedo estática viendo a los dos jóvenes mandarse miradas muy perturbadoras para cualquiera.

—**Buenas noches Sasuke-san—** Saludó educadamente intentando relajar el tenso ambiente, a Naruto se le desencajando levemente la mandíbula al ver a la pelirrosa actuar tan formalmente con su mejor amigo de niñez.

—**Hmp… Sakura—** La vio detenidamente, penetrándola con su mirada vacía y fruncido el ceño.

Naruto noto al ambiente muy enrarecido y distante entre la ojijade y el ojinegro.

—**Es muy agradable tu presencia y compañía, pero si nos disculpas debemos buscar a unos amigos—** Ella habló muy formalmente haciendo desencajar más la mandíbula del rubio y arrugar mas el ceño al azabache **—Con tu permiso—** Tomó la mano del rubio y lo jalo lejos de él, mientras se encaminaba hacia el lado contrario del ojinegro.

Naruto sentía el fuerte agarre de sus uñas en su muñeca **— ¿Sakura-chan que fue eso?** **—** Intentó obtener una respuesta por la escena anterior tan extraña para él, mientras era llevado casi a arrastras lejos del azabache.

—**Ahora no Naruto…. Luego te contare todo…. No preguntes más por favor—** Su voz sonó muy dura y rígida, según recordaba no era nada normal esa actitud en ella.

Sasuke los veía con muy mala dos nuevamente juntos, no le gustaba la idea en lo absoluto.

Vio a la pelirrosa huir de el…. Como siempre….. Ella sólo hacia esas dos cosas con él, huía o mejor dicho lo evitaba….. O si no tenia alternativa lo ignoraba como si fingiera que no existe "Que infantil" pensó, pero después de todo no podía culparla… Él era el culpable de la renuencia de ella a su presencia.

Suigetsu se acerco a su amigo después de ver la escena tan poco agraciada, y a su vez ridícula, ninguno de ellos parcia haber madurado.

— **¿No vas a seguirla?** **—** Preguntó al ver que se quedaba pasmado viéndolos marchar y actuar como si el pelinegro no estuviese.

—**No debería hacerlo….. Pensé que no vendrías Sasuke— **Se escuchó una vos dura con un deje de reclamo acercándose al azabache molesto.

Sasuke volcó su vista al perteneciente de la voz, detestaba profundamente lo que vendría ahora.

—**Creí que querías verme aquí Itachi—** Aseguró en un tono igual de molesto y una mirada seca dirigida al pelinegro delante de él.

—**No para que armes un escándalo—** Volvió a reclamar, ambos Uchiha tensaban más el ambiente con sus frías miradas chocando entre sí.

—**Nee Itachi déjalo en paz que tu también estas armando uno ahora— **Intervino Kizame asomando la cabeza delante del pelinegro mayor, en medio del campo de batalla.

—**Y tu Suigetsu mueve el culo….. Seguro que Sasuke quiere un trago— **Itachi lo miro tenebrosamente como diciéndole "No te metas en esto", Sasuke lo vio del mismo modo.

—**No es para que me maten, pero Pein te quiere en tu puesto— **Señalando al grupo Akatsuki que se encontraba más adelante hablando con unos inversionistas y Pein les dirigió una mirada más espeluznante a los hermanos Uchiha.

—**Compórtate Sasuke— **Fue lo último que dijo Itachi mientras se iba con Kizame.

—**Par de idiota— **Escupió Suigetsu molesto.

—**Hmp— **Fue lo que "dijo" el azabache y a Juugo le dio igual lo que pasase.

**En el centro del salón **

Tenten y Hinata se habían encontrado con Kiba y Shino con una chicas de primer año piropeando (menos Shino) y les hicieron una broma diciendo que ellas eran sus novias ganándose una bofetada por parte de las jóvenes.

Kiba se sobaba la mejilla aun sorprendido de la participación de la chica Hyuga en semejante crueldad.

—**Me lo creo de Tenten… ¡¿Pero de ti… Hinata?!—** Dijo dramáticamente exclamando con los brazos, Tenten lo vio de mala manera y a Hinata se le escapo una de sus tiernas risillas.

—**No es para tanto Kiba-kun— **Se excusó la pelinegra restándole importancia.

— **¡Nos dieron una cachetada! — **Seguía sobándose la mejilla a un roja e hinchada.

—**Sakura y Tenten son muy mala influencia para ti Hinata- **A un lamentándose negando con la cabeza.

– **¡Grrr cállate baka!—** Gritó Tenten molesta estrujando la copa que tenía en la mano.

Kiba empezó a notar las energías alteradas de la bella castaña y decidió que era mejor cerrar la boca.

— **¡Ok! ¡Ok! Tranquila— **Dijo asustado al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la castaña.

— **¿Hn Shinooo-saan? —** La ojiperla llamó la atención del pelinegro, que veía al castaño rendirle disculpas a la ojicafe.

—**Dime Hinata—** Habló en su típico tono frio.

—**Lo siento mucho— **Dijo muy apenada** —Seguro Kiba-kun te obligo a hablarles y nosotras…. ¡Eto!…. En realidad lo sentimos— **Le hiso un reverencia en señal de disculpa.

—**No importa— **Restándole importancia.

—**Tenten ¿Porqué hacen tanto escándalo? — **Como apareciendo de la nada preguntó molesta Sakura.

— **¿M? ¡Sakura!** **— **Volteándose poniendo su mano en el corazón** —El dobe de Kiba me saca de mis casillas— **Refunfuñó enfurecida apenas dándose cuenta de la compañía de la pelirrosa.

— **¡Naruto! — **Dijo sorprendida dándole un cordial abrazo.

—**Cuanto tiempo amigo— **Saludó Kiba dándole palmadas en la espalda.

— **¡Estoy feliz de verlos a todos de nuevo! ¡Dettebayo!— **Expresó con una risa zorruna **—Are… ¿Hinata?— **Se sorprendió de ver a la pelinegra detrás de los castaños con una sonrisa amigable.

—**Bienvenido Naruto— **Se limito a decir Hinata sonriendo más abiertamente al rubio.

Naruto la miro tiernamente **—Gracias— **dijo amable.

—**Nee Sakura teníamos que decirte algo—** Dijo la castaña llamando la atención de la ojijade la cual entrecerró los ojos.

—**Ya sé que Ino volvió—** Espetó malhumorada la pelirrosa haciendo que Hinata y Tenten se les saliera el alma del cuerpo al instante.

— **¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada!— **Gritaron a todo pulmón en sus adentros.

—**La próxima vez no se queden calladas o las cas-ti-ga-re— **Advirtió molesta y un poco sádica, ambas jóvenes tragaron grueso.

— **¡Ha! Y entrara a la academia Tsunade-sama ya me lo conto—** Avisó con desinterés.

—**No se lo tomo como pensé—** Dijeron en sus adentros ambas chicas.

_Flash Back_

_Días atrás _

_Un pelirrosa se encontraba sentada un sofá junto a una rubia._

— _**¿Paraqué me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama? — **__Inquirió curiosa, mientras la rubia le pasaba una copa de cristal y vertía un líquido transparente._

—_**Si se trata de la inauguración como le dije… Todo está preparado— **__ La rubia negó con la cabeza dando un trago profundo a su copa, extrañando a la pelirrosa._

—_**Sakura**__ l__**a chica Yamanaka volvió y ya se inscribió a la academia- **__Dijo de golpe mientras un aire tenso empezaba a rodearlas._

—_**Creí que lo mejor era que te enteraras de una vez y sin rodeos… tus chicas no te lo dirían— **__La mirada de la pelirrosa se oscureció de repente._

—_**Lo que paso entre ustedes fue hace mucho… no dejes que te afecte… demuestra que ya maduraste… se digna del trato que te he dado—**__ Dijo duramente entonces la copa de la pelirrosa estallo, su mano sangraba y tenia barios cristales en la mano, pero no sorprendió a Tsunade que la seguía viendo fijamente mientras la joven tenía la cabeza gacha._

—_**Así lo are Tsunade-sama—**__ Aseguró secamente la pelirrosa._

_End Flash Back_

Sakura recordaba molesta esa escena intentando controlar su carácter hasta que….

— **¿Quién eres tú? — **Preguntó Naruto extrañado señalando y viendo detenidamente al pelinegro.

—**Recuerdas a todos menos a mí— **Preguntó con un aire deprimente Shino, mientras que el rubio intentaba hacer memoria.

—**No cambio mucho que digamos— **Pensaron todos los presentes.

Después de eso la fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente, las tres parejas pasaron juntas hasta el final divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias de Naruto y Kiba.

Sasuke no tuvo más oportunidades de cruzarse con las parejas ya que sus padres lo habían capturado a él y a sus amigos.

Después del discurso de Tsunade y un par de horas des pues todos se habían marchado.

Continuara.-


	5. Una semana antes de clases

**Una semana antes de clases**

**Casa Namikaze**

Pov Naruto

¡Mmm!…. Que rico olía…. Un ramen caliente antes de salir de casa no me caía nada mal ¡Dettebayo! …. Antes de terminar la fiesta Sakura-chan me ordenó pasar el día de hoy con ella, esperaba qué hoy me contara algunas cosas que pasaron cuando no estuve presente, como esa extraña actitud con Sasuke… Me sorprendió que lo tratara tan frívolamente, si antes de irme ellos habían comenzado a ser pareja.

Termine en un dos por tres mi plato del delicioso manjar, no hay ramen como el quo me prepara Oba-Sumy es la mejor cocinera del mundo y me cocina a mi desde qué nací. 

— **¡Oba-Sumy! ¡Voy a salir!... Vuelvo en la tardé— **Me levanto de la meza y tomó las llaves del auto.

— **¡Ve con cuidado enano! — **Me gritó desde la cocina, ¡Un momento!….. ¿E-n-a-n-o?... ¡Ese apodó!… ¿Que acaso me va a seguir hasta el final de mis días? Es cierto que antes de irme era un petiso ¡Pero ahora! Santo cielo, ¡Media 1.80!... ¡Arrrg! No importa, no importa, mejor me voy.

Salgo de la casa de mis padres ( ), voy el garaje ¡Y que veo! Mi vetusto auto, a pesar de tener dinero no me gusta presumirlo pero…. Ver ésa carcacha tan… Tan oxidada… Tengo que comprarme un auto urentemente.

Sin más opción tomé el auto de Kushina, esperaba que no se enojara, de todos modos no le gustaría que yo ande en my muy querida cafetera, seguro me diría algo cómo "¡Enano! Le das mala presencia a Minato" pero como voy a la casa de Sakura-chan se le pasaría de inmediato, hablando de Kushina…. Seguro fue a visitar a su loca hermana, me fijo la hora.

— **¡No puede ser! — **Ya era muy tardé Sakura-chan me matara, salto por arriba del descapotable rojo de Kushina y arranco a toda velocidad **—Que buen motor— **Tal vez me compre uno de esté modelo.

End pov Naruto

**Centro comercial la Hoja Blanca **(esté centró comercial es bastante popular entre los jóvenes de Konoha, también es conocida como "G-G" gasta y gasta)

—**Nee Hinata…. ¡Decídete dé una vez! —** Le rogó la castaña al bordé de los nervios, su amiga ojiperla llevaba más de una hora sin saber cuál par de calzados llevarse.

—**Me debes está Tenten… Recuerda que me secuestraste para escoger el vestido de Inauguración**— No despegaba la vista dé ambos calzados.

—**Mmm… ¡Ya sé!... —** Se dijo a sí misma como si hubiera descubierto una cura milagrosa de alguna enfermedad mortal.

—**Me llevaré ambos—** Dijo muy ilusionada, chocando sus palmas con sus ojos brillosos.

—**Hi-na-ta—** Oyó la voz espeluznante de su amiga **—Té sugerí eso… Hace más de… 45 minutos— **Hinata volteó a verla, y vio un aura maligna con…. ¿Tentáculos? Rodear a su amiga espeluznantemente.

—**Eto… Eto mejor voy a comprarlos—** Entró a la tienda tan veloz mente como el rayo.

(30 minutos después) Ambas jóvenes estaban en una cafetería tomando un helado.

— **¿Tenten?... No crees que Sakura haya estado actuando muy… Extraña—** Le preguntó mientras tomaba una cucharilla de su helado de vainilla, la castaña levanto su vista hacia ella **—Me refiero a que no ahecho nada… Contra Ino— **Aclaró la pelinegra.

Tenten respiró profundamente entendiendo a lo qué se refería.

—**La presencia de Naruto domó a la fiera**—Le dijo despreocupada tomando otra cucharadita dé su helado, mientras Hinata la vio interrogativamente.

—**Recuperar a Naruto… Después de sentirse tan sola… y Traicionada… Él es alguien muy especial para ella recuérdalo— ** Meneaba la cucharilla contra él recipiente.

—**Seguro le hizo bajar la guardia… Volver a tener a alguien qué amas—** Miró detenidamente a la pelinegra.

—**Crees qué ella y Naruto… —** Intentaba decirlo.

— **¿Te molestaría? — **Le preguntó sin tapujos la castaña.

—**La verdad—** Sin expresión alguna en la voz **—No— ** Dijo extrañada **—Lo pensé barias veces desde que supe qué volvió… Y no me dolió o molesto**— Terminó su helado.

— **¿Aun lo amas? —** La miraba extrañada.

—**Ya te dije qué si—** Resopló cansada.

—**Te estás volviendo… Rara—** Le dijo burlona y empezando a reír.

—**Lo sé—** Contagiándose las carcajadas.

—**Mira son Gaara-kun y Lee-baka— **Dijo Tenten señalando a los chicos qué salían dé una tienda sport.

—**Él cubito de hielo vino… ¿Dé compras?— **Preguntó aun riendo la pelinegra y una Tenten la cual seguía carcajeándose.

—**Shhh calla… Aunque seamos las subordinadas de la Reina no nos protege dé la ira del Reí—** Le dijo soltando risas, les hacía gracia ver al pobre pelirrojo soportar él parloteó del cejudo qué salía gritando por la "Llama de la juventud" mientras barias personas a su alrededor los miraban burlonamente.

—**Jaja… Lo… Lo siento… Mejor vámonos**— Hinata vio que ellas también llamaban la atención.

— **¿Porqué no llamamos Hatoro-san para qué nos recoja? **— Preguntó la castaña.

—**No tengas morro Tenten… Hatoro-san es amable con nosotras por ser amigas de su jefa…. y Sakura dijo que nosotras nos buscáramos transporté y no lo molestáramos— **Le recordaba a la castaña.

Tenten hiso un puchero.

—**Son muchas cosas**— Tenten extendió sus manos la cuales llevaban muchos paquetes dé boutiques **—Hasta llamar un taxi nos atrasaremos—** Movía los pies como si deseara ir al baño en señal de desesperación.

—**Sí pero no podemos llamarlo ¿Porqué no trajiste tú auto? — **Le reclamó la pelinegra.

—**Lo llevaron al taller—** Le contestó la castaña.

—**Tenten mejor pídele a Lee-san un aventón—** Le dijo la pelinegra suplicante.

—**Mmm….. Hmmfffsss**— Resopló cansada no le gustaba la idea dé pedirle ayuda a un amigo tan cercano a Neji **—Está bien**— Ambas se encaminaron hacia los muchachos.

**Club Taewo **(es un lugar muy amplió con extensos jardines, un par de lagos artificiales, barias cachas deportivas, pecinas, salones dé eventos, en si un club muy elegante sólo para los privilegiados)

Suigetsu estaba sentado en una silla de playa tomando un vaso de agua, con unas gafas de sol, una sudadera blanca y unos pantaloncillos negros.

— **Esto es vida— **Estaba extremadamente relajado bajo el sol.

—**Tienes razón— **Se escuchó una voz a su lado igual dé relajada.

**—Kiba ¿No deberías estar paseando a tú chucho? — **Sin siquiera voltearlo a ver le preguntó, él tambiénestaba en las mismas condiciones, pero con una piña colada.

— **¡Hmp!... Sé llama Akamaru—** Le respondió molesto **—Y lo solté por ahí— **Avisó despreocupado dando unsorbo a su bebida helada.

—**Te meterás en problemas… Encantador de perros— **Sé rio burlón el albino.

Kiba se encogió de hombros —**Vine a relajarme…. Y tú ¿Qué?… ¿No deberías estar tras las faldas de Sasuke?— **Suigetsu se atragantó con su agüita y levantó bruscamente sacándose las gafas aun tosiendo fuertemente

— **¡No digas jilipolleses! — **Reclamó furioso fulminándole con la mirada.

—**Relájate… Disfruta la vista—** Señaló unas chicas con biquinis jugando en la piscina.

—**Hooo— **Sé le pasó toda la ira al instante y retomó su asiento cómodamente **—Esto SI es vida— **recalcó sonriente.

**En el bar del Club Taewo**

Shikamaru resopló fastidiado **— ¿Tengo qué estar aquí? —** Preguntó cansado.

—**Tú madre a si lo quiere—** Respondió igual o más cansado un hombre mayor muy parecido a él.

—**Shikaku muy pronto empezaran las clases no debería estar aquí—** Buscaba escusas factibles para irse dé la reunión informal con algunos empresarios.

—**Ella me regañara además… Ya te ayudé con lo de la inauguración**— Sin darle importancia seguía revisando unos papeles de algunos portafolios que llevaba con el…

—**Te animaría si dijera que también obligaron a venir a Chouji— **volvió la vista a su hijo.

—**Pero Inoichi-san… ¿Vendrá sólo cierto?— **Seguía con su perezosa voz y cansada actitud, su padre resopló.

—**Si… No te irás resígnate por mi bien— **Le pidió como favor a su flojo hijo** — ¿Ya qué? — ** dijo con resignación. 

Por las anchas calles de Konoha pasando por varias boutiques y tiendas de moda, la rubia caminaba muy animada juntó con su nana la cual llevaba barias bolsas.

—**Señorita Ino estoy muy cansada— **Se quejo Tamae con pesar por los tobillos hinchados por los tacones y muy acalorada.

—**Sólo necesitaba algunas cosas para la academia… Mm tengo todo por lo visto— **Revisó algunas bolsas que llevaba su nana.

—**Me preguntaba si no debería hablar con la Señorita Sakura— **Ino tenso sus fascines al instante, la mujer la contemplaba seria.

—**Esperaré hasta ir a la academia… No quiero hostigarla ahora— **Respondió seriamente.

—**Pero señorita— **Ino la vio dé mala manera **—Como diga… — **Dijo con resignación.

—**Tamae… Si intentó acercarme a ella ahora me rechazara…. Le daré su espació… Luego me escuchara quiera o no— **Sentenció, la pelinegra la vio entusiasmada y alegre ** —Creo que ya es hora de regresar— **Dio un vistazo a su muñeca **—Tomaremos un taxi— **Ordenó mientras levantaba la mano al visualizar uno.

**En la plaza de Konoha **

Dos pelirrojas trotaban por el senderó dé arbustos decorados con barias flores bastante primaveral.

Kushina se detuvo a tomar aire **—Ya veo por qué estas tan en forma— **Respiraba agitadamente buscando la sombra dé un árbol, mientras la otra pelirroja mantenía su troté en su lugar.

— **¡Vamos! Ah un falta un par de kilómetros— **Avisó aburrida a su hermana mayor, era muy floja según ella.

— **¡¿Qué?! — **Su cara se horrorizó, llevaban casi toda la mañana trotando **— ¿Estás loca? ¡Me dará un ataque! — **Chocó su cabeza pesadamente contra el árbol.

**—Entonces solo uno— C**ómo esa cría podía ser tan estricta en estas tonterías, si en su vida asía algo en serio.

—**Karin… estoy hecha polvo— ** Cayó al pasto con los brazos extendidos rendida.

Karin resopló aburrida cesando su troté **—Tú dijiste qué querías estar en forma— **Le reclamó, rememorando el show que le armó por no pasar tiempo con ella, al final Kushina la avía convencido de trotar al menos una vez a la semana juntas.

—**Te dije pasar tiempo juntas no martirízame por pedirlo— **Karin oía a la llorica de su hermana con una gota en la nuca por lo exagerada que era.

—**No se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer juntas Kushina— **Estiraba sus extremidades.

—**A ¿No?... Ir al cine o al teatro, de compras, ir a almorzar o cenar, hacer manualidades— **Seguía soltando casas que podrían hacer juntas.

— **¡Ok!... Si todo eso pero creí qué te vendría bien un poco de ejercicio— **Inmediatamente Kushina se levantó quedando frente a la "pequeña" Karin.

— **¿Qué quieres decir Karin? — **Preguntó tétricamente con un aura oscura rodeándola.

—**Hay muchas mujeres rondando a Minato-nii-san— **Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro la pequeña malvada pelirroja.

— **¡¿Qué?! — **Pegó un grito al cielo ocasionando que una banda de palomas dejen los alrededores abruptamente.

**Mansión Uchiha**

Mikoto estaba en la cocina preparando una ensalada.

—**Mikoto-san ¿No quiere qué la ayude?— **Le preguntó una ojilila con un uniformé negro hasta los tobillos y un pequeño delantal blanco.

—**No gracias Kana-san… Me gusta cocinar para mi pequeño Sasu-kun— **Negó con la cabeza alegre.

—**Como desee Mikoto-san**—Le hizo una reverencia continuando con su limpieza de la cocina.

—**Mikoto— **Llamó la gruesa voz del señor de la casa.

—**Fugaku-sama— **Hiso otra reverencia la mujer.

— **¿No deberías estar en la oficina querido? — **Puso una dulce sonrisa en su rostro dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Fugaku se inclinó su cabeza para recibir la bienvenida de su mujer **—Deseaba almorzar con my familia— **Con la típica frialdad Uchiha, giró sobre sus talones encaminándose a su estudio después de saludar a su bella mujer.

Sasuke estaba en su alcoba echado escuchando música a todo volumen con unos audífonos puestos, mientras levantaba una pesa gigantesca y soltaba gruñidos ocasionalmente, teniendo una bebida energetisante a un lado y el ceño fruncido.

_Flash back _

_Un pequeño pelinegro de unos seis años corría por los pasillos de su casa hacia el cuarto de su hermano mayor. _

— _**¡Aniki! — **__Gritaba tocando fuertemente la puerta. _

— _**¿Qué pasa Otouto?… ¿Porqué tan alborotado? — **__Abrió la puerta divertido golpeándolo con dos dedos la frente del pequeño niño. _

— _**¡No agás eso! — **__Dijo molesto golpeando su mano. _

— _**¿Qué pasa? — **__Volvió a preguntar, él pequeño bufo molesto entrando al cuarto._

_Itachi sonrió divertido __**— Qué confianzas son esas Otouto— **__El pequeño se tiro en la cama pesadamente._

—_**El dobe me dijo qué le gustaba Sakura— **__Gruñó enojado sin despegar la cabeza del duro colchón. _

— _**¿La pequeña Sakura?— **__Preguntó serio._

— _**¡Sí!.. Y luego nos peleamos— **__Espetó molesto, Itachi levantó una ceja sorprendido. _

— _**¿Porqué?— **__Preguntó muy curioso. _

—_**Yo le dije que Sakura era muy molesta y tonta—**__Él pelinegro mayor lo miro sorprendido._

— _**¿Eso piensas de ella? — **__Preguntó molesto, Sasuke Levanto su pequeño rostro molesto._

— _**¡No!… ¡Es qué!… ¡El dobe! Me hace decir esas cosas sin pensar… No creo eso de ella—**__ Negó barias veces sacudiendo su cabecita. _

—_**Tranquilo Otouto ya arreglaran las cosas tú y él siempre se pelean— **__Comentó burlón. _

—_**No es por eso… Es qué Sakura escucho lo malo que dije de ella y se fue llorando— **__ Recordaba triste las lagrimas cristalinas de la pequeña pelirrosa, su hermano resopló agotado._

—_**Pídele disculpas— **__Fue lo único que le aconsejó. _

— _**¡No! El dobe se burlara de mi— **__Gritó asiendo una pataleta._

—_**Si no lo haces Sakura se enojara contigo— **__Le advirtió, él pequeño se levantó rápidamente saliendo del cuarto de su hermano._

—_**Eso pensé Sasuke— **__Escuchó la voz de su hermano mientras corría nuevamente por los pasillos._

_End flash back_

Se levantó sudoroso cogiendo su bebida energetisante secándose la cara con una toalla.

—**Hmp— **Sé acercó a la ventana de su habitación viendo el auto dé su padre en la entrada.

**En el edificio Nort Steit**

Sakura estaba parada frente a un gran espejo en su alcoba, viendo fijamente su imagen, su cabello ondeado gracias a ella, su flequillo, sus pálidas mejillas disimuladas con un poco rubor, las sombras negras qué le gustaba usar para sus ojos, su delineado también negro, le gustaba maquillarse y arreglarse.

Faltaba un par de horas para él medio día y nuevamente hacia calor, buscó en su armario algo más ligero, y encontró un vestido suelto color celeste no dudo en ponérselo, cepillo un poco sus cabellos, estaba un poco molesta se avía quedado dormida, y sus dos compañeras al parecer salieron muy temprano.

— **¡Saku-han! — **Escuchó la voz de Sayu-san llamar a la puerta con golpes propiamente de una mujer educada.

—**Saku-chan Naruto-san la espera en la sala— **Le informó.

—**Dile que bajo en un momento— **Le ordenó a su ama de llaves.

Terminó de arreglarse sé puso unas zapatillas veraniegas y salió con rumbo al salón principal.

Sakura bajó por las escaleras dé la segunda planta.

—**Naruto— **Saludó al rubio nada más tocar él piso.

— **¡Sakura-chan! — **Saludó animado con una sonrisa zorruna **—Me quedé dormido— **Dijo rápidamente sobándose la nuca.

—**No fuiste el único— **Dio una sonrisa al ojiazul.

—**Jejeje…. Me gustaría invitarla a almorzar fuera— **Le hizo un reverencia.

—**Naruto…. No te burles de mi— **Le advirtió tétricamente.

—**Sakura-chan que mal despertar te gastas— **Habló juguetón encogiéndose de hombros, a Sakura le empezaba a salir un tic en el ojo.

—**No juegos con fuego— **Le advertiría por última vez antes de actuar.

—**Relax solo me divierto— **Contestó Naruto sonriente.

—**Recuerdas como me divertía contigo NA-RU-TO— **Pronunció tétricamente su nombre y él pobre rubio borró su sonrisa inmediatamente al recordar las cachetadas, coscorrones, golpes etc.

—**Eto… Mejor salgamos ¿sí?— **Preguntó temeroso.

Sakura asintió victoriosa ante él poder que aun ejercía ante el ojiazul, fueron a un restaurante bastante juvenil, muchos chicos veían babeantes a la pelirrosa y muchas chicas de la misma manera al sexy rubio, ambos llamaban mucho la atención.

—**Me siento ultrajado— **Comentó Naruto deprimido al ver las miradas poco discretas posadas sobre ambos.

—**No seas llorica baka… Ya deberías estar acostumbrado— **Habló burlona por la timidez que mostraba él pobre rubio.

—**Sí pero… Tú… Sakura-chan recuerda que estuve mucho tiempo en Europa y ahí me trataban normalmente—** Dijo en forma de discurso la rosada levantó una ceja.

—**Disculpen la interrupción pero desean pedir algo— **Interrumpió tímidamente una peliplata con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Sakura le echo una ojada al menú detenidamente.

—**Yo pediré espaguetis con albóndigas con mucho queso— **Dijo sonriente a la camarera —Su apetito no ha mejorado— Pensó con una gotita en la sien el rubio.

—**Mm yo quiero…. Dos hamburguesas dobles con muchas papas fritas y una soda familiar— **La camarera veía sorprendida a los dos glotones.

—**Enseguida—** Dio media vuelta con rumbo a la cocina.

—**Después de tanto tiempo es raro estar juntos— **Habló el rubio ante él incomodó silencio entre ambos, Sakura bajó la mirada.

—**Naruto… Deberdad te extraña mucho— **su voz era dé añoranza.

—**Sakura-chan yo…. Quería preguntarte que paso entre Sasuke y tú… Tu acti…— **Sakura subió la mirada ensombrecida lo que le extraña aun más al chico.

— **Después de que te marcharas… Entramos a la academia a la que tanto deseábamos asistir ¿Recuerdas? — **Naruto hiso memoria, cuando eran niños él, Sasuke, Sakura e Ino eran inseparables los cuatro soñaban con ir a la academia Konoha y ser los mejores estudiantes.

—**Pero tú te fuiste— **Le reclamo la pelirrosa.

—**Sé qué no quieres hablar del porqué te fuiste y yo tampoco de lo qué sucedió entre Sasuke y yo— **Respiró profundamente serrando sus orbes pesadamente.

Naruto se sorprendió la Sakura qué conocía no era así… Era dulce, amable un poco salvaje pero a su vez tierna, pero la bella mujer que tenia frente era… fría, refinada, inexpresiva todo lo opuesto a la qué conocía.

—**Naruto… Aún es pronto para hablar sobre esas cosas…. Primero quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo— **Sus facciones se suavizaron, Sakura lo tomaba de las manos viéndolo con los ojos cristalizados.

—Tal vez no haya cambiado tanto— Pensó Naruto en sus adentros **—Ya habrá tiempo para eso Sakura-chan— **Acariciaba sus suaves manos dulcemente, ambos se sonrieron dulcemente.

Primero recuperarían su amistad su amor fraternal, luego arreglarían sus problemas juntos.

**Edificio Golden **(este edificio es uno de los tantos dé la familia Uchiha qué está manejado por él hijo mayor dé Fugaku Uchiha, es un edificio meramente apartamental)

Itachi se encontraba en su estudio revisando unos informes de las empresas Akatsuki.

Estaba cansado todos esos días fueron agotadores para él, debía revisar barios memorándums de las empresas familiar y también los nuevos contratos de Akatsuki sin contar la revisión de las cuentas de sus negocios propios.

Realmente era agotador tener tantas responsabilidades a su cargo, la universidad también empezaría en días aunque eso le daba igual, Aunque él no necesitaba esos tontos títulos,

A esas alturas más bien él tendría que dar las clases ya que sabía más de contabilidad, ingeniería empresarial etc. Que toda la manada de profesores juntos, pero tenía que ir a la mejor universidad, sacar las mejores calificaciones y estar en él cuadro honorifico como mejor estudiante dé su generación como deber familiar.

—**Itachi-san— **La avejentada voz de su mayordomo lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos.

— **¿Sí Mujika? — **Dijo cansada al ver entrar al hombre de traje oscuro. 

— **¿Desea qué le traiga otro café? — **Ofreció seriamente preocupado, ese anciano se preocupaba más de la cuenta por él.

—**No comió nada desde que despertó Itachi-san— **Era cierto apenas se había levantado, cedió una ducha helada y fue directo a su estudio.

Itachi sonrió ante la preocupación del anciano ** —Si gracias— **dejo los papeles y sé apoyo contra el sillón de cuero respirando profundamente.

—**Me vendrá bien un descanso— **El mayordomo asintió y salió dejándolo solo, serró los ojos esperando un breve descanso, pero fue interrumpido por él timbre dé su celular.

— **¿Si? — **Contestó sin siquiera ver quién era, era lo que menos le importaba.

—**Buenas tardes Itachi-san— **Escuchó la voz de una mujer muy conocida para el.

— **¿Qué sucede Kaede? — **Bufó agotado.

— **¡Qué amargado! — **Esa voz chillona le molestaba de sobremanera.

—**Sólo quería informarte que quieren alquilar Amaterazu— **Ese lugar se había vuelto muy popular últimamente entre los hombres todo gracias a _**Ella**_y eso no le gustaba.

—**Ya sabes que hacer estoy ocupado— **Gruñó molesto y hastiado.

—**Está bien no te enojes… ¿Porqué no nos visitas? Así te relajas— **Ofreció coqueta.

— **¡No! Adiós— **Colgó abruptamente, no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías, volvió a respirar fuertemente y retomo sus quehaceres.

Continuara.- 


	6. Primer día en la academia

_**Primer día en la academia, **_

_**Nuevos alumnos no tan nuevos**_

_**Y **_

_**Declaración de guerra**_

_Una pequeña niña entraba a un armario y serraba fuertemente la puerta entre sollozos y lloriqueos, se sentó en posición fetal abrazando sus rodillas, sé sentía muy mal, sus queridos abuelos habían organizado una fiesta apenas se mudaron para conocer a sus vecinos._

_A ella la dejaron en el jardín junto con los otros niños mientras los adultos estaba en la sala, las niñas se habían acercado a ella rodeándola y empezaron a burlarse de ella por su feo cabello, por su apariencia y sobre todo por su gigantesca frente, no las había dejado terminar sus duras criticas por que salió corriendo a su nuevo escondite._

_Seguía llorando pero alguien había abierto la puerta delicadamente._

—_**Aquí estas— **__Una niña de su misma edad pero con una cabellera dorada y ojos cielo la había encontrado. _

_** —Bi… Bienes pa… ¿Para seguir burlándote?— **__Seguía llorando entre gimoteos, la niña se inclino a su altura y negó con la cabeza. _

_** —Ya puse a esas tontas en su lugar… No volverán a molestarte— **__Aseguró fuertemente, la pelirrosa la veía sorprendida cesando sus sollozos. _

— _**¿Porqué me ayudas? — **__Preguntó con una delgada vocecilla._

—_**Esas niñas son unas tontas… Se comportan así cuando van en grupo… ¡Cobardes!…— **__La rubia gruñía molesta. _

–_**Además me gustaría que fuéramos amigas— **__Le tendió una mano para qué se levantara, la pequeña pelirrosa la vio con sus mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos ilusionados._

—_**Me llamo Ino Yamanaka— **__Se presentó alegre, ella inmediatamente tomo su mano._

_**— ¿Cómo te llamas tú? — **__Acercó su rostro al dé ella. _

—_**Sa… Sakura… Haruno— **__Se presentó tímidamente. _

—_**Bueno Sakura desde hoy seremos mejores amigas— **__Le ordenó con una sonrisa reluciente, la niña de cabellos dorados levanto su meñique a la altura de su cabeza. _

—_**Hai— **__Afirmó aun sonroja, enroscando su meñique con él dé ella. _

—_**Es un promesa— **__Dijeron al unisonó felices._

Sakura se levantó bruscamente, respirando agitada, había tenido ese sueño desde que se enteró del regreso de Yamanaka, se sacó las sabanas de encima poniendo sus pies en la alfombra.

Miro él reloj eran las cinco de la mañana. Suspiró frustrada aun faltaban cuatro horas para él primer día de clases, se puso sus pantuflas tomo una bata y fue rumbo al baño, quería relajarse y una ducha caliente le ayudaría.

Cuando salió ya eran las siete y treinta, (las clases comenzaban a las nueve) buscó su nuevo uniforme, le gustaba renovarlo seguidamente, tomó una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, para luego sacar una cinta gruesa color azul oscuro dé su tocador y lo rodeo por su cuello poniéndola en** x,** colocando en su centro un broche con una perla (no sé cómo se llama esa clase de ¿corbatas? XD).

Después cogió una falda del mismo color de la cinta, era con forma de tubo un poco abultado en la parte inferior por los pliegues de la cintura, se la coloco encima de la camisa, la falda le llagaba a las caderas asiendo lucir su esbelta figura y sus largas piernas.

Se encamino a su tocador y se cepillo su sedoso cabello, luego con sus cosméticos se dio unos retoques y bajo rumbo al comedor.

—**Buenos días Saku-chan— **Dijo Sayuri con una reverencia la mujer de cabellos morados, mientras serbia a sus dos amigas una taza de té tibio.

— **¡Buenos días! — **Saludaron luego al unísono alegremente** . **

—**Buenos días— **Saludó tomando asiento a un extremo de la mesa con sus dos compañeras en ambos lados.

—**Te levantaste temprano no Sakura— **La castaña tomó un pan integral de la mesa.

—**Si— **Contestó mientras Sayuri le serbia un té con leche.

Hinata aspiraba él delicioso aroma dé Jazmín del existo té el cual tenía en las manos calentándoselas.

—**Estoy muy emocionada por fin volveremos— **Hinata llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas hasta la altura de los codos, con una falda escocesa (el fondo era azul marino, las delgadas líneas verticales eran color amarillo y las horizontales verde oscuro) La cual le llegaba a la cintura hasta por encima de las rodillas, con delgados tirantes sobre la camisa, también llevaba una cinta en el cuello cómo la de Sakura pero con los colores dé su falda.

— **¡Sí! ya no puedo esperar a ver a nuestro compañeros— **Tenten llevaba una falda azul marino tableada, con una camisade mangas largas doblada en la parte dé los puños, tenía el primer botón del cuello desabrochado y una corbata (común) color azul muy bien arreglada (¡Sip! Tres uniformes, esperen a los dé invierno).

La pelirrosa desayunaba callada ajena a la conversación.

—**Señoritas… Hatoro-sama las espera en la limosina— **Aviso Sayuri mientrasrecogía la mesa tranquilamente.

Las tres jóvenes asintieron levantándose y recogiendo sus respectivos bolsos para luego salir.

**Edificio Yamanaka**

La rubia tomaba su desayuno tranquilamente sentada en el comedor, en el cual había una variedad de comida y frutas.

** — ¿Tamae ya me preparaste todo?— **Ino llevaba una camisa como la dé Tenten (sin corbata) una falda como la dé Sakura.

—**Hai… Señorita el Taxi la espera** **en la entrada—** Ino seguía tranquila comiendo su arroz con los palillos.

—**Enseguida bajare… No tengo prisa— **Tomó un sorbo de su bebida tranquilamente y se levanto **— ¡Bien!... Creo que ya estoy lista— **Se sacudió el uniforme, y se acerca a su nana la cual le puso una chaqueta y la daba su bolso.

—**Qué la vaya bien señorita Ino— **Le deseó con una sonrisa amigable, la ojiazul asintió saliendo por la puerta principal de su departamento despreocupada.

**Edificio Byakugan **(Perteneciente a la familia Hyuga)

— **¡Come! ¡Come! ¡Come! ¡Come!— **Decía Lee entre gritos llevándose grandes pedazos de carne a la boca taqueándosela literalmente.

—**Lee te atragantaras— **Previno asqueado el pelirrojo, verlo tragar en vez de masticar le revolvía el estomago.

—**Hmamfgm ahdg Daxzbobymamgf—** Contestó él cejudo sin despegar la vista de su plato aun llevándose comida a su boca.

** —Este tío es un asco—** Con su tono impasible le insulto sin dejar de mirarle.

Gaara llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con mangas largas planchada a la perfección, una elegante corbata color azul, un pantalón del mismo color y de completamente un saco con la insignia de la academia.

Neji iba con el mismo uniforme, mientras qué Lee iba solo con una camisa de mangas cortas sin corbata mas sport.

—**Lo sé… Come como para un batallón— **El tenía los ojos serrados con las manos en un café caliente **— Solo pasa de él— **Sugirió tranquilo sin darle más importancia.

— **¿Cómo? — **Cómo podía pasar de él, si el arroz que comía saltaba hasta él y si la grasa dé la carne del cejudo chocaba contra sus mejillas**.**

Ambos voltearon al escuchar los gruñidos del pelinegro, mientras este se golpeaba el pecho y una enorme bola bajaba por su garganta.

—**Haa delicioso— **Al parecer no se había percatado de ninguna palabra que sus amigos dijeron.

—**Si ya terminaste recojan sus cosas debemos llegar temprano— **Ordenó Gaara levantándose del comedor.

— **¡Yo conduzco! — **Levantó la mano rápidamente el pelinegro.

**—Claro que no— **Respondieron rápidamente los dos jóvenes.

— **¿Porqué? — **Dijo como perrito regañado.

— **¡Hmp! — **Respondieron viéndolo escalofriantemente, ese pelinegro no era dé confianza.

**Autopista Jounin **(Es la autopista que comunica el sector dé las viviendas residenciales "Privadas" con la cuidad de Konoha)

Un auto negro marca Rolls Royce-Drophead Coup (Esos se mandan a hacer, y aquí la escritora tiene una obsesión con esa marca) Manejando a toda velocidad cuanto permitía él motor claro.

Le faltaban unos quince minutos para llegar a su destino, sentir él rugir del motor y el viento golpeando su rostro lo extasiaba de sobremanera mientras revolvía sus cabellos negros.

Había salido muy de mañana de la mansión Uchiha, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con la insignia de la academia en uno de los bolsillos, un pantalón azul marino, en si el tedioso uniforme escolar.

—**Hmp— **Miro el reloj de su celular, faltaba media hora para que empezaran oficialmente las clases y realmente deseaba volver a la academia, si bien era cierto qué le traía muchos problemas por las molestas jóvenes, eran más los beneficios qué tenía gracias a una persona.

**Academia Konoha**

Las grandes puertas enrejadas estaban abiertas, barios autos entraban por ellas siguiendo un anchó sendero, luego rodeaban una estatua en conmemoración al fundador de la academia estacionándose en la entrada principal.

Los autos dejaban a sus pasajeros y sé marchaban rápidamente, otros iban al estacionamiento y dejaban sus autos ahí para luego entrar por la entrada secundaria de la academia.

Una castaña, bajaba del auto atónita ante la inmensidad de ese gigantesco lugar, subía lentamente los escalones, sosteniéndose del ancho barandal del costado izquierdo, veía a los otros alumnos entrar rápidamente pero ella caminaba lentamente disfrutaba del lugar, cruzo por las gigantescas puertas de madera.

Aquel sitio era hermoso, el piso estaba hecho de azulejos blancos intercalados con otros negros notoriamente gastados pero a la vez cuidados, los anchos pasillos estaban divididos por tres lados, uno frontalmente que al parecer contaba con un jardín, a los lados de este tenía dos amplias escaleras que conectaban con un segundo piso y los otros dos pasillos estaban a izquierda y derecha.

Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de personas pintados a mano con delicados detalles, perfectos en sí.

Sintió un fuerte empujón por la espalda, al parecer se había quedado estática y alguien la había sobrepasado sin contemplación. 

— **¿Éstas bien? — **Una bella castaña de cabellos largos se le acerco.

** —Si gracias— **Respondió tímidamente.

—**Es el primer día y la gente del lugar anda muy ajetreada— **Bufó molesta.

—**Ha…— **Contestó, no sabía cómo debía tratar con esta chica, siempre había sido realmente timada.

— **¿Eres nueva no?— **Preguntó un poco burlona la otra castaña.

** —Si— ** Asintió, luego vio entrar al un chico muy guapo por otra entrada, el chico más hermoso que había visto en su vida, caminaba con las manos en los bolcillos, el cabello revuelto y unos hermosos ojos negros.

—**Waw— **Estaba atónita y sonrosada.

**—Se llama Sasuke Uchiha— **Contestó a la pregunta no hacha, solo bastaba con mirar en dirección en la que ella lo hacía y ver al chico más guapo de la academia.

—**Es muy guapo— **No quitaba la vista del sexy muchacho y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante cada movimiento del muchacho.

—**Sí lo es… — **La verdad a ella no le agradaba, los Uchihas eran muy arrogantes.** — ¿Cómo te llamas?— **Puso un dedo en su mentón observándola fijamente.

—**Matsuri Higushy mucho gusto ¿Y tú? —** Le hiso una reverencia.

—**Hanabi Hyuga… Este es mi primer año y veo qué el tuyo también ¿Cierto? — **Contestó con una sonrisa.

—**Hai— **Afirmó con la cabeza.

—**Bueno… ya es hora del "Discurso" de la directora Tsunade-sama ¿Quieres qué vayamos al anfiteatro juntas?— **La invitó amablemente y la otra castaña de cabellos cortos, ella asintió barias beses.

**Anfiteatro **

Sakura estaba sentada en los primeros asientos del lugar con sus dos amigas a cada lado.

—**Ffss— **Sakura resopló aburrida, quería y admiraba a Tsunade-sama pero hacia los peores discursos dé la historia **— ¿Vieron a Naruto? — **Les preguntó sin despegar su vista dé la rubia, las chicas negaron.

—**A Yamanaka—** Volvieron a negar un poco sorprendidas por la pregunta.

— **¡Bien! ¡Pueden retirarse! — **Fue lo último que dijo la rubia, todos aplaudían sonoramente parándose dé sus asientos y saliendo por las puertas.

Las tres chicas caminaban lentamente hacia su salón, al igual que a todos sus compañeros.

— **¡Por fin!... Creo que cada año sus bienvenidas van a peor— **Dijo Tenten yHinata asintió con una mano en la cabeza **—Nee Hinata ¿Tu hermana ya llego?— **Preguntó a la pelinegra la cual bufo.

—**Sabes que a ella le molesta que la controlen… Además ella conoce este lugar mejor que nosotras— **Se encogió de hombros, su hermana era muy caprichosa y consentida la mayoría de las beses.

— **¡Ho! ¡Ho! — **La castaña se quedo estática y se puso la mano en la boca sorprendida **—Miren quien está ahí—** Apunto al pelinegro delante apoyado en el casillero de la rosada.

—**Espérenme en el salón— **Ordenó Sakura ylas chicas se marcharon sin objeción alguna. Se acerco a pasos cansados al chico **— ¿Por cuánto tiempo continuaras con esto? — **Lo miro molesta y con él ceño fruncido.

—**Lo haré hasta que recapacites— **Dijo Sasuke sereno sin darle importancia alguna **—Ho ¿Es qué Naruto ocupa mi lugar ahora? — **Su voz sonaba con un sutil tono de ira, odio y rencor hacia aquella persona la cual antes llamaba mejor amigo.

La rosada se enfureció instantáneamente **—No soy como tú Sasuke—** El azabache frunció el ceño.

— **¡Fue un maldito error! ¡¿No puedes olvidarlo aun?! — **La tomó fuertemente por los hombros arrinconándola, solo ella lograba sacarle dé sus casillas tan repentinamente.

—**Lo hice y tú no me dejas en paz— **Lo miro con resentimiento soltándose dé su agarre.

Sasuke se froto la sien con los dedos **—Lo siento…. Enserio… No quiero actuar así… Lo sabes— **Su mirada paso a una triaste y arrepentida.

—**Te perdone hace mucho… Y sigues lastimándome… ¡¿Qué más quieres de mi?! — **Su voz se quebraba ysus pupilas empezaban a dilatarse.

Sakura sabía que si seguían a si ambos terminarían odiándose y no quería que eso sucediera a pesar de todos los errores que ambos cometieron, aun quedaba los bellos recuerdos de ambos.

— **¡Qué todo sea como antes! Tú y yo juntos… Cómo siempre— **La tomó del ante brazo y la jalo asía él,pegando la cabeza dé ella a su fornido pecho con su mano **—Te necesito… Lo sabes…. Vuelve a mi— **Suplicó respirando él dulce harona dé sus cabellos rosados **—perdóname tú… — **Se separo de él.

—**Pero no volverá a ser como antes— **Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

— **¡Sakura!... — **Ella puso su dedo índice en los labios de él sellándolos.

—**Debemos seguir adelante… Te quiero Sasuke… Te lo he dicho mil veces… Pero ya no te amo— **Dijo segura de aquellas palabras —Entiéndelo por favor por tú bien— Pensaba en sus adentros la pelirrosa suplicante.

— **¡No mientas! — **Apartó la mano de su bocamuy molesto** — ¡Joder!... ¡Ya pasaron dos putos! ¡Años! — **Golpeó un casillero furioso **— ¡¿Sólo con eso dejaste dé amarme?! — **La arrinconó entre él y la pared.

—**Lo siento— **Bajo la cabeza él la intimidaba bastante a pesar de todo **—Ya no queda nada entre nosotros— **Estaba segura de esas palabras.

El bajo la cabeza tapándose los ojos con su cabello **— ¿Todo lo qué vivimos ya no significa nada para ti Sakura? — **Preguntó fríamente sin verla a los ojos.

—**No significó nada para ti… Cuando te acostaste te mi mejor amiga— **Volvió a apartarlo bruscamente.

—**Eso paso hace mucho— **Estaba agotado de ese estúpido tema del que se arrepentía profundamente, del que formaba parte del pasado... Era el pasado y ella no lo olvidaba a pesar de todo lo que hiso para que lo perdonase y lo superasen juntos… A pesar de todo no lo olvidaba.

— **¡También lo nuestro! — **Gritó enfadada, ella solo quería que la dejara en paz de una vez por todas, _ella no merecía todo ese trato por parte de él_.

Ambos cometieron muchos errores y él debía continuar… Como ella ya lo hiso.

—**Jóvenes ¿No deberían estar en su salón? — **Preguntó un peliplata con desinterés apareciendo de la nada.

—**Kakashi-sensei— **Dijeron ambos sorprendidos y el tenso ambiente que había entre ellos se perturbo al instante.

—**Ya tendrán tiempo para arreglar sus cosas en el descanso… Ahora ¡Muévanse!— **Ordenó a los jóvenes siguiéndolos por detrás mientras estos dejaban aquella conversación sin fin aparente y caminaban rumbo a su salón.

—**Aun tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar— **Espetó molesto mirando a la pelirrosa para después mandándole una mirada de odio a Kakashi y adelantando su paso rápidamente.

**En el salón 3-D**

—**Bien chicos este año tenemos cuatro nuevos alumnos— **Kakashi dijo aburrido apoyado en una esquina de su escritorio con su vista pegada en un libro de cubierta verde (todos sabemos cuál).

Todos los estudiantes estaban en sus puestos, sentados individualmente, dándole toda su atención a su sensei.

—**Pasen— **Ordenó desganado, segundos después entraron cuatro jóvenes por la puerta, dos rubios ojiazules.

Un peliplomo de cabellos largos muy alborotados, piel pálida y ojos verdes oscuros.

Una chica pelimorada con cabellos largos y lacios, tez pálida y ojos carmín de muy buen cuerpo.

—**Preséntense— **Les dijo el peliplata a los jóvenes sin prestarles atención alguna a ninguno de ellos.

—**Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze ¡Dettebayo! — **Se presentó alegre ente la clase con los brazos en la nuca.

Sakura sonrió feliz de ver a su amigo, varios alumnos que no lo conocían aun miraban al eufórico rubio sorprendidos, sus conocidos le enviaron una mirada de bienvenida y el azabache lo miraba fríamente chocando miradas con el rubio el cual no la pudo sostenerla y la aparto.

Ino miro atentamente las acciones de ambos —Tal parece que esos dos aun no arreglan sus problemas… Mmm esto me puede ayudar— Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su rostro.

—**Soy Ino Yamanaka—** Dijo educadamente, Hinata y Tenten la fulminaron con la irada, Sakura entrecerré los ojos y Sasuke la vio atentamente.

—**Mucho gusto soy Yuki Natsukai— **El peliplomo hiso una reverencia a toda la clase educadamente.

—**Hiromy Nakamura— **La pelimoradamiro detenidamente a todos los presentes con un deje de diversión sobre todo a una de las jóvenes.

—**Pueden tomar asiento— **Dijo Kakashi y los cuatro chicos asintieron.

Sasuke miraba a los dos rubios con el cejo fruncido **— ¡Tsk! — **

—Eso dos volvieron— Pensó y eso no le gustaba para nada la llegada del rubio y ahora también volvía ella… Tal vez Sakura se entero antes que él y por eso saco ese tema nuevamente.

—**Esto se pondrá interesante— **Dijo Suigetsu divertido sentado alado del azabache.

—**Calla— **Lo regañó Juugo el cual estaba sentado detrás del azabache.

— **¡Naruto hay un lugar aquí! — **Gritó Kiba señalando el lugar delante del azabache.

—**Demonios— **Ese imbécil volvió a joderlo de eso estaba seguro él azabache.

—**Cuanto tiempo Sakura— **Saludó Ino burlona, tomando el lugar libre detrás de la pelirrosa.

—**Lo mismo digo… Ino— **Pronunció su nombre con amenaza sin falsos tonos de voz.

—**Hmp… ¿No piensas siquiera voltear a verme? — **Retó juguetona a la rasada.

—**No tengo por qué hacerlo— **Empezaba a crisparse por la actitud infantil de esa rubia.

—**La última vez que nos vimos me echaste de la cuidad— **Rememoro con falso resentimiento en su tono de voz, esperando causar alguna reacción en la rosada por mínima que fuese.

—**Y aun así estas aquí— **Reclamó desinteresada, no le daría el gusto de molestarse o algo parecido.

—**No mes has echado aun… ¿Por qué? —** Preguntó divertida la ojiazul, percibiendo él inmediato estremecimiento de la chica.

— **¿No quieres mostrarle a Naruto lo que implica ser "Reina" de éste lugar?... Lo qué tienes qué hacer para mantenerte en tú "Estatus de reina Abeja" Querida SA-KU-RI-TA— **Sakura volteó a ella mirándola envenenada mente.

Todos los presentes reaccionaron al ver la actitud de su reina tan perturbada mirando la escena atentamente incluso el sensei.

—**Deja de provocarme Ino— **Su tono de voz paso a uno amenazante, su mirada era espeluznante e Ino no mostraba intimidación o algo por el estilo estaba serena.

Hinata y Tenten qué estaban a los lados dé la pelirrosa no dirían nada, no llamarían la atención, cuándo Sakura se enfurecía no era inteligente meterse o mantenerse cerca de ella. Por otra parte los chicos estaban sorprendidos al verla alterada normalmente ella es dé un carácter imperturbable.

Sasuke entendía la situación esas dos eran un caos en potencia, Naruto estaba descolocado no entendía nada de nada, se sentía muy excluido de aquella escena, apreciaba mucho a Sakura demasiado y le preocupaba de sobremanera aquella actitud, esa Sakura deba mucho…. miedo.

Él sensei tampoco intervendría conocía a ambas jóvenes, la rubia era temeraria y la rosada de mucho cuidado y no era buena idea entrometerse, no saldría nada bueno para él si intervenía entre una lucha entre esas dos.

—**No lo hago… Solo hago algunas suposiciones… Que-ri-da— **Sé acercó a la rosada retadoramente y la rosada entrecerró los ojos fulminándola.

—**Supones mal "Amiga"— **Ambas tenían un enfrentamiento dé miradas y entrecejos fruncidos y auras estremecedoras rodeándolas temiblemente.

—**Están armando un espectáculo— **Intervino de la nada una pelirroja demasiado conocida para ambas.

—**Si van a declararse la guerra… Háganlo en privado… están armando un show— **Karin dijo burlona, señalando a todos los curiosos que inmediatamente disimulaban su vista hacia otros lados, muy mal por cierto, ninguna dijo algo mas, Sakura volteó molesta e Ino resoplo hastiada.

—**Esto no me ayudara en nada—** Pensaba Sasuke molesto, con los brazos cruzados.

—**Qué demonios sucede… Sakura-chan casi se tira enzima de Ino…— **Eran los pensamientos del rubio el cual mordía su pulgar con el entrecejo fruncido y una notable preocupación hacia Sakura.

—**Es la primera vez desde qué entramos a la secundaria qué le veo perder los papeles y todo por Yamanaka— **Decía en sus adentros Gaara meditando seriamente esa situación.

—**Waw esas dos casi se matan— **Suigetsu tenía la boca desencajada, el albino igual que muchos y prácticamente todos los presentes.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Kakashi rápidamente paso a sus labores dé profesor, dejando atrás él enfrentamiento, esperando qué no pasara a mayores.

Pero esto solo era el comienzo… De una verdadera guerra entre las dos jóvenes más fieras de la academia y no solo de ellas, la calma de estos tres años había terminado.

Continuara.-


	7. Un día en la Academia

Holaaa!

Realmente siento la tardanza, pero no tenía tiempo T.T ¡Wha! Es lamentable pero apenas tenía tiempito para leer algunos fics que me gustaban u.u

Bueno ya aprovechando me dedique a arreglar algunas cosas jeje. Sea como sea les traje el cap. n.n

Espero que les guste.

Un día en la Academia

La pelirrosa caminaba sola por los anchos y vacios pasillos de la academia, estaba furiosa, desde aquel enfrentamiento con la Yamanaka no hacían nada más que confrontarse o competir una y otra vez, ya había pasado dos días de aquello y esa rubia no hacía nada más que provocarla e intentar sacarla de sus casillas y ya se estaba hartando de soportarla.

_Flash back _

_Literatura con Hatake Kakashi_

_Kakashi vigilaba a sus alumnos atentamente, mientras ellos terminaban el ensayo que les dejo como practica._

—_Sakura ¿Podrías traer unas copias que me deje en mi oficina?— El peliplata le pidió amablemente sonriendo a la rosada, ella era su ayudante. _

—_Claro Kakashi-sensei— Sakura dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levantaba de su asiento._

— _¡Kakashi-sensei! — Dijo rápidamente la rubia antes de que la pelirrosa saliera del salón de estudio. —Ya termine mi ensayo… Y mi "Compañera" a un no— Miró de reojo a Sakura que inmediatamente volteo a verla molesta. —Sería una pena molestarla… Con gusto las traeré yo— Se ofreció amablemente mirando provocativamente a Sakura._

—_Será.… ¿A qué juega?— Pensó Sakura mientras miraba con una inmensa rabia a la rubia, la cual ni se inmutaba y disfrutaba de la expresión en la cara de Sakura. —Te equivocas Yamanaka-san ya termine— Contraatacó rápidamente. _

—_No lo creo Haruno-san— Dijo segura viendo inquisitivamente a la rosada._

— _¿Por qué no lo revisas? Y te aseguras— Retó a la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante, Ino frunció el ceño inmediatamente._

—_Hmp— Ambas se miraron retadoramente, esta vez ninguno de sus compañeros les prestaba atención alguna, salvo un rubio curioso. _

— _¡Argm! — Sé aclaró la garganta él peliplata —Olvide también mi libro… Creo que ambas podrán con eso— No quería otro enfrentamiento… No con él presente y eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para evitar tal cosa. Así también se libraría de la presencia de la Yamanaka por unos instantes. _

— _¡Hai! — Asintieron muy descontentas aun mirándose retadoramente chocando rayos._

_Matemáticas con Sarutobi Asuma _

—_Asuma-sensei es mucho trabajo— La pelinegra de ojos perla veía deprimida los ejercicios de la pizarra, eran demasiados como para un día y no era la era la única que pensaba lo mismo. _

—_La mayoría de ustedes sacaron pésimas notas en la última evaluación, necesitan más práctica— Reprochó a todos los jóvenes, eran unos vagos, bueno la mayoría de ellos. —Las mejores calificaciones fueron dé Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Neji y Shikamaru… sólo ellos cinco— A todos los presentes excepto a esos cinco les rodeo un aura deprimente y bajaron las cabezas. _

—_Fue una evaluación muy dura sensei— Se excuso Kiba y todos los presentes asintieron dándole la razón al castaño, el pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada. _

—_No es escusa Inuzuka… Ya acabaron sus vacaciones pangase serios muchachos— Regañó a toda la manada de flojonazos que tenía enfrente de él._

— _¿Tan mal le fue el verano? Azuma- sensei— Le preguntó el albino burlón y sonriente, él sensei solo resopló cansado, no podía con ellos. _

—_Insolentes— Pensó furioso. —Si no quieren que les ponga más trabajo… ¡Cállense y copien! — Esos chicos eran muy molestos e insolentes le daban ganas de estrangularlos uno a uno y para colmo lo hacían de mala gana. _

—_Asuma-sensei… No les preste tanta atención— Le animó Sakura —De igual manera no le harán caso— Aseguró Sakura en sus adentros, comprendía bien a su sensei, tener que lidiar con una manada de inútiles quejumbrosos era como para pegarse un tiro. _

—_Sakura… tú y Shikamaru son los únicos que se toman enserio mis enseñanzas— Se puso el antebrazo en su rostro encubriendo sus lagrimas, sus otros alumnos no lo respetaban en lo más mínimo._

— _¿Asuma-sensei no querrá decir que sus alumnos favoritos son ellos cierto? — Ino puso su mano en el pecho dolida y con un falso tono de llanto, incomodando al pelinegro y causando que los dos mencionados la mirasen de mala manera. _

—_No creo que eso implique un trato preferencial Yamanaka-san— Aseguró Sakura asintiendo barias veces con la cabeza, como una chica buena e ingenua, pero dando una impresión de todo lo contrario. _

—_No claro que no… Haruno-san— La rubia miro a la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido. _

—_A si qué a esto se refería Kakashi— Pesaba el pelinegro recordando su charla con el peliplata en el salón de maestros._

_Biología con Yakushi Kabuto _

_Todos los pertenecientes al salón 3-D estaban en el laboratorio de biología sentados en parejas._

_Kabuto tenía un recipiente en la mano con barios papeles dentro —Muchachos aremos un sorteo de parejas— Comentó entusiasmado y puso su mano en el bol revolviéndolo animadamente. _

—_Pero Kabuto-sensei ya tenemos parejas— A Tenten no le gustaba la idea de cambiar parejas ella estaba bien con Shikamaru._

—_Tenten-chan ya lose… Pero hay nuevos alumnos y no les caería nada mal un cambio, a si podrán relacionarse con sus otros compañeros también— La castaña bufó frustrada, podría tocarle con Neji y no sería bueno, no ahora que por fin decidió sacarlo definitivamente de su cabeza y de su corazón._

— _¡Bien! La primera pareja ¿Será?…. — Sacó dos papelitos del bol, y todos veían atentos al sensei —Gaara y Hinata— Ambos se miraron, Hinata se puso nerviosa el pelirrojo intimidaba bastante. _

—_La segunda será… Neji e Ino — Ino miro al castaño el cual solo la vio indiferente —La otra pareja será… Karin y Shikamaru y otra de las parejas serán… Sasuke y Naruto— A Sasuke no le izo gracia en lo más mínimo y Naruto cayó a un abismo negro en su mente gritando desesperado un:_

—_¡Noooo Sasuke noooo él noooo!— Dramáticamente._

—_Yuno y Chouji— (Yuno y Yuue Taewo son gemelos hijos de la pareja Taewo los cuales son dueños de el club Taewo, Yuno es una chica muy bella, cabello verde muy oscuro casi negro, de ojos amarillos y tez blanca, Yuue es un chico muy sexy pero tierno y dulce, cabellos alborotados del mismo color que el de su hermana cómo también los ojos, con facciones finas y muy delicadas)._

—_Juugo y Kizara — (Kizara Naeko en una chica muy dulce e introvertida, sus cabellos son dé color negro y ojos color morado oscuro muy guapa, es una de las becadas del salón)._

—_Suigetsu y Naede— Suigetsu sonrió divertido (Naede Nishiyama es otra de las becadas, es muy bella, educada, inteligente y no habla con nadie más aparte de Kizara, su cabello es color azul y sus ojos de color rojo carmesí.) _

—_Yuki y Yuue— Ambos chicos se miraron cortésmente —Tenten y Kiba— Tenten estaba muy aliviada por la noticia y Kiba la miro un poco atemorizado. _

—_Estoy muerto— Pensó Kiba, la castaña aduras penas lo soportaba. _

—_Shino y Lee …. Sakura y Hiromy— Sakura observó a la pelimorada la cual también izo lo mismo, vio en esos ojos rojos un brillo singular y alavés conocidos._

_Kabuto siguió nombrando aun a más personas por uno instantes._

—_Muy bien como ya saben cuál es su respectiva pareja, déjenme informarles que Kurenai-san también hará valer en su materia las parejas que formaron hoy… A si qué no se cambiaran— Sentenció el peligris, Sakura estaba aliviada, no le toco con Sasuke o Ino y eso era muy bueno para ella o eso creyó._

_End flash back_

Recordaba esos últimos acontecimientos molesta, mientras caminaba con rumbo a los vestidores debía cambiarse para gimnasia, hoy la entrenadora de las porristas Anko-sama la había llamado antes para saber cuándo serian las audiciones para las nuevas animadoras, y se había atrasado más de la cuenta entre problemas y discusiones.

También era la capitana del equipo de tenis femenil de la academia y también debía poner una fecha para las nuevas inscripciones, las actividades deportivas absorbían mucho su valioso tiempo y pronto tendría más actividades, era la líder de barios clubes de la academia y tenía que empezar a coordinarlos, con esas cosas en la cabeza casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar en una lección para la rubia, tenía que darle una lección por tal insolencia hacia su persona , era la reina y no podía dejar que ella empezara a perturbar la paz qué había logrado con tanto "esfuerzo".

—Por fin llegas Sakura— La pelinegra ojiperla, la estaba esperando en la puerta de vestidores.

— ¿Ya lo tienes? — Preguntó la rosada sin prestarle mucha atención mientras se acercaba a su casillero y sacaba un bolsón y se dirigía a uno de los vestidores, la ojiperla resoplo, ella también sacó de su casillero un folder.

—Hai… Yuki Natsukai… Hijo único de Haruma Natsukai dueño de la cadena hotelera más grande de Asia, su madre murió a los pocos años de nacer por una enfermedad, las razones de su cambia a la academia…. Obviamente caprichos del padre, tenía uno de los mejores promedios en su otro colegio y un muy alto coeficiente intelectual… Mmm todo lo demás es irrelevante Sakura— La pelinegra ojeaba los papeles del folder.

—El siguiente Hinata— Ordenó descortésmente la rosada, la cual aun estaba cambiándose.

—Deberías ser más amable Sakura, me costó mucho trabajo conseguir sus "Expedientes" para ti— Le reclamó Hinata ofendida poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

—Tengo mucho en la cabeza como para ser falsamente amable— Le dijo restándole importancia, su compañera soltó una risilla.

—No cambiara después de todo— Pensaba la pelinegra. — ¡Vale!... Hiromy Nakamura hija de Reika Nakamura un político del partido de Minato-sama, su madre es Belize Jones (Yons)…. — Fue interrumpida por la rosada antes de continuar con su reporte.

— ¡Espera! ¿Belize Jones la súper modelo estadounidense? — Preguntó muy interesada.

—Si ¿La conoces?— La pelinegra estaba extrañada, según entendía a la pelirrosa odiaba todo lo relacionado con él modelaje.

Sakura refunfuño como una niña —No directamente… Es una de la amigas de Ariza… continua—.

— ¡Waw! ¡Ariza-san tiene amigas!— Pensaba sorprendida la pelinegra, por lo que había llegado a conocer a la madre de Sakura no era de las personas que le interesara establecer amistades, o relaciones con otras personas fuera de su "Estrecho círculo social".

—Hai… Acaba de mudarse de América para vivir con su padre, al igual que su madre es modelo y por lo que leo aquí es muy "Problemática"— Insinuó burlesca por lo último, recordó a su compañero Nara.

— ¿Problemática? — Repitió extrañada la rosada.

— ¡Aja!… Fue detenida y muletada en varias ocasiones por manejar con exceso de velocidad en zonas peatonales, también fue expulsada de barios colegios y muchas cosas más— Estaba incrédula de lo que leía — Tiene muchas aprensiones por robo y dos órdenes de alejamiento, por ataques violentos, ¿Cómo es que entro a la academia?— Se pregunto a sí misma la pelinegra, alguien como esa chica jamás tendría que haber pisado ese lugar, no porque le disgustase estar con alguien con su fama sino porque conocía a la directora Tsunade-sama.

—Claro que por las influencia de su padre— Abrió la puerta malhumorada con un portazo, salió del vestidor con un short de licra color azul oscuro y una blusa blanca ligeramente suelta con la insignia de la academia, estaba con el mismo uniforme que Hinata.

—Entiendo…. Bueno también conseguí los expedientes de Ino y de Naruto como me lo pediste… ¿Qué planes hacer con esto?— Miraba a la pelirrosa desconfiada entregándole el folder.

—Tengo un expedientes de todos— Tomó el folder y lo puso en su bolsón para después guardarlos en su casillero.

Hinata cruzo sus brazos moleta —Eso lo sé… pero ¿Por qué el de Naruto? no... No pensaras en…. — Estaba muy sorprendida y enojada.

—Hinata nunca has tenido problemas con las cosas que hago ¿Empezaras ahora?— Le preguntó con un tono monótono.

—Es que es Naruto— Reclamó furiosa con una mirada de desaprobación.

Sakura bujo cansada serrando los ojos pesadamente. — ¿Y?... No le hare nada malo a Naruto solo necesito tomar precauciones… Tú sabes cuales son las reglas, jamás deben hacerse excepciones… — Hinata bajo la mirada entendiendo su razonamiento.

—Nunca confíes ciegamente en nadie… Jamás— Repitió aquellas palabras encajando sus uñas en su brazo por la rabia.

—… Da igual— Caminó con rumbo a al coliseo de básquet donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeras — ¡Hinata! — Llamó ya desde lejos ala petrificada pelinegra.

—Hai…— Corrió por el mismo camino de la rosada alcanzándola.

Cancha principal (Es la cancha más grande de la academia y con más capacidad para los visitantes, es una cancha de futbol únicamente, queda al lado de la cancha de tenis).

Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y Neji estaban sentados en las gradas viendo a sus demás compañeros masculinos jugar un partido (Shikamaru y Gaara llevaban puesto un deportivo azul de la academia, los otros chicos llevaban puesto, pantaloncillos cortos hasta las rodillas y poleras holgadas color blanco.

—Hey Naruto ¿Ya sabes a que equipo vas a entrar o aun no te decides? — Le preguntó Kiba y se puso los brazos en la nuca aburrido, él y sus otros compañeros decidieron quedarse como un equipo aparte hasta que terminasen el partido, al parecer no había sido una buena idea se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento.

—No aun no me decido… ¿Ustedes en cuál de los equipos de la academia están? — Miró a cada uno de los muchachos y todos resoplaron desganados, definitivamente había sido una muy mala idea.

Gaara volteo a ver a Naruto rápidamente —Los Jinchurikis es el principal representante de la academia en los eventos deportivos, así que la mayoría de los alumnos quiere entrar en el equipo— (Jinchurikis es el nombre del equipo de futbol) Naruto se sobo la barbilla meditando si entrar a ese equipo, parecía bueno.

— ¡Hmp! Tal vez sea el principal pero no es el único…. ¿Es qué acaso quieres reclutar a Naruto en TÚ equipo Gaara?— Naruto volteo a ver a Neji, interrogante con cara de "No entiendo" y Gaara miro fulminantemente al castaño.

— ¿Naruto no sabías que Gaara es el capitán del equipo de futbol?— Shikamaru vio al rubio con incredulidad, burla y cansancio (Rara combinación).

A Naruto los ojos se le iluminaron como dos faros — ¡No! ¡Dettebayo!…. Gaara es el capitán— Repitió entusiasmado viendo al pelirrojo con un aura colorida y de admiración.

—No puede ser tan dobe— Pensaron todos con una gotita en la sien.

—No es para tanto Naruto…. Neji es el capitán del equipo de natación, Lee es el mejor corredor de atletismo y Sasuke es el capitán del equipo de básquet— (El equipo de básquet es el segundo equipo más reconocido de la academia) A Naruto de repente lo rodeo un aura deprimente.

—Hasta Lee-baka tiene un buen puesto en deporte ¿Y yo? ¿Qué hare? — Se recriminaba el rubio abrasando sus rodillas.

Gaara sonrió arrogante ignorando el acto del rubio — ¡Hmp!…. Pero todos ellos están en MI equipo— Puede que todos ellos tuvieran sus respectivos equipos e incluso fueran los mejores en ello, pero él era el mejor de todos ya que Neji, Lee, Kiba, Juugo e incluso Sasuke pertenecían a los Jinchurikis.

Neji lo miro de mala manera —Tsk… Eso no importa… ¡Naruto! ¿A qué equipo entraras? — Miro tenebrosamente al rubio el cual seguía es su oscuro mundo de lamentaciones y reproches.

—Aun falta para qué las pruebas comiencen… No lo hostiguen todavía— Shikamaru intentaba quitarle presión al chico al ver cómo el castaño y el pelirrojo se imponían al rubio para que se decidiese por sus respectivos equipos.

—Pensé que habían más equipos— Comentó repentinamente Naruto apareciendo al lado de Shikamaru, por otro lado Kiba miraba ofendido al ojiperla y al pelirrojo.

—A mí no me pidieron que entre en ninguno de sus equipos— Pensaba Kiba con reproche. —Si esta el equipo de tenis pero… Sakura-chan se adueño de él y el de vóley… Los volvió exclusivamente femeniles, los otros cómo el de artes marciales, karate, yudo etc.… Ahora son clubes de la academia— Respondió un deprimido Kiba de sólo recordar cómo había sido expulsado de sus actividades favoritas, como el de estar en el equipo de vóley masculino, así podía estar muy cerca de las bellas chicas del equipo femenil, de ellas y sus ajustados uniformes.

—Por cierto ¿Gaara cuando empezaran las pruebas?— Preguntó Neji, el grupo de chicos vio interesado al pelirrojo en espera de una respuesta.

—Tsunade-sama dijo que el respectivo capitán y el entrenador del equipo debían poner la fecha— Neji puso una cara de molestia total, como alguien tan irresponsable como lo era Tsunade Senju, estaba a cargo de la prestigiada academia Konoha, cruzó los brazos totalmente hastiado.

—Diciéndolo de otra manera… Nos está dejando todo el trabajo a nosotros— Aseguró Neji, Gaara asintió a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie para esa insignificante tarea, tan solo eran pequeñas distracciones en las que le gustaba distraerse del verdadero trabajo.

Sasuke seguía en el partido estaban 3-2 el equipo de Sasuke llevaba la ventaja, después de unos minutos más termino el partido saliendo ellos como triunfantes, cambiaron algunos jugadores con los que estaban en las gradas del público y al ver que entraría Naruto salió del juego junto con Suigetsu y otros chicos.

— ¡Sasuke! — Llamó el albino, iba tras el azabache el cual no se molesto en mirarlo —No debiste salir del partido— Reclamó siguiéndole el paso al molesto azabache.

Sasuke se sentó la banca de los jugadores.

—Nadie te pidió que me siguieras— Gruñó molesto mirándolo tétricamente, simplemente no se le pegaba la gana de estar más de los estrictamente necesario con el rubio. Por suerte hasta el momento era una tarea fácil y no necesitaba que ese dobe segundo lo estuviera acosando.

—A mi ya no me acojonas con esa mirada— Se sentó en la misma banca que el azabache, pero a una buena distancia, ignorando la tétrica mirada del ojinegro, provocar a Sasuke le parecía sumamente divertido.

—Hmp…. Suigetsu eres un estorbo— Anormalmente hablo sin frialdad alguna solo con fastidio, se le hacía más fácil ignorarlo.

—Ya… y tu eres un bastardo— Mostró sus relucientes dientes en una sonrisa arrogante y triunfante, Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada por insultarlo. —Si ya dejamos claro lo obvio ¿Por qué no vamos al coliseo de básquet? Seguro el entrenador nos espera— Sasuke no era tonto, miro a Suigetsu de reojo y vio esa mirada pervertida de acosador cuando ve a su víctima sola en un callejón sin salida a media noche.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? El entrenador no viene hoy— Juugo apareció de la nada sentado en medio de ambos, Sasuke ignoro su presencia y Suigetsu volteo a verlo impresionado por su cautela, ya que no se percato de su presencia hasta entonces.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Habló apacible el peli naranja sintiendo la mirada enrarecida del albino sobre él.

—Uchiha-san— Llamó Yuue, se acercó al azabache tranquilamente consiguiendo la atención de los tres jóvenes —Espero no interrumpir su conversación pero me gustaría preguntarle ¿Cuándo serán las audiciones para su equipo?— Le hiso una reverencia educadamente.

—Empezaran el fin de semana a las nueve de la mañana— Espetó Sasuke, su tono de vos era cortante y demandante —Si piensas aparecerte, no soporto los retrasos— Dijo fríamente, cada año habían más estorbos que querían hacerse conocer con la reputación que poseía su equipo.

—Hai Uchiha-san— Yuue hiso otra reverencia y se marcho del lugar.

—Ya espantaste a Yuue, Sasuke— Regañó Suigetsu, Sasuke lo fulmino nuevamente con la mirada era idiota o que, por qué no se callaba. —Yuue es muy habilidoso en los deportes— Suigetsu ignoro la hostilidad de Sasuke y continuo hablando —Además es realmente veloz— Juugo resoplo tendría que intervenir, le dio un coscorrón a Suigetsu.

—Deja de fastidiar Suigetsu, tu no nos ayudaste a organizar ninguno de los preparativos para el equipo— Juugo miro en forma de reproche al albino que se sobaba la cabeza.

—Sólo era una sugerencia, Juugo te estás volviendo muy violento— Reclamó Suigetsu, Sasuke se levanto ya hastiado de tantas tonterías, haría algo de provecho.

—Vamos a entrenar— Ordenó Sasuke, Suigetsu se paro al instante con determinación, por fin es amargado pelinegro al que consideraba amigo le hacía hacer algo que realmente disfrutaba.

— ¡Hai! — Dijo Suigetsu, Juugo se levanto con calma y se sacudió el pantaloncillo azul.

—Solo nosotros tres pertenecemos al equipo, los otros integrantes están en sus salones— Comentó Juugo, no quería brindarle una alegría a Suigetsu, tampoco se le antojaba ir a entrenar al coliseo de básquet, seguro estaría lleno de chicas y como irían con Sasuke…. No hacía falta decir más.

—Juugo no seas perezoso, si Sasuke dice que vayamos a en…— No pudo terminar porque Sasuke lo interrumpió.

—Ya terminamos en este lugar… Por hoy— Declaro Sasuke arrogantemente, Juugo entendió lo de "vamos a entrenar" y asintió.

— ¿He?... ¡Espera un minuto!... ¿Entrenar? — Suigetsu meditó unos instantes, no captaba el doble sentido.

—Inútil— A Sasuke le empezaba a rodear un aura asesina.

— ¡A! — Se le ilumino una lucecita encima de la cabeza —Creí que ya no aparecería más por ese lugar— Mencionó aburrido, era muy bueno para ser cierto.

— Déjate de tonterías y vámonos— Sasuke ordenó crispado, marchándose del lugar junto con Juugo.

—Hoy tampoco podre ver a mis chicas— Pensaba Suigetsu, estaba realmente deprimido.

…. Receso…

— ¡Quítate becada! — Un joven de melena negra empujaba bruscamente a una pequeña castaña asiéndola caer al piso.

—Parece que los rumores la academia son ciertos— Comentó Matsuri en sus adentros, se levanto y sacudió su uniforme.

— ¡Kya! ¡Ahí vienen! — Matsuri escucho una muy aguda y chillona voz.

— ¡Es tan bella espero que este año me escoja para ser parte de su equipo! — Otra chica gritaba como loca. De pronto varios estudiantes se pusieron en filas, a ambos lados del pasillo como si esperasen a algún mandatario.

La castaña hiso lo mismo, siguiéndoles el juego para saber que ocurría.

— Disculpa… ¿Qué sucede?— Matsuri le preguntó a la chica de su lado.

— ¿Una becada? Jajaja, escucha bien lo que te diré— Ordenó tajantemente aquella chica, de repente tres bellas jóvenes aparecieron de un extremo del pasillo.

—Son la Reina y sus dos lacayas, mejor conocidas como las subordinadas de la Reina— Matsuri las observó detenidamente, eran realmente bellas.

— La de cabello castaño es Tenten Ama—

— ¿Ama? ¡La constructora más rica de todo el país! — Pensaba Matsuri, casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al verla.

— Es la mejor deportista femenina de la Academia, la sexy pero tierna pelinegra es Hinata Hyuga, dudo que no conozcas el poder de los Hyuga aun si eres una plebeya, son de las cinco familias más poderosas del mundo— Matsuri ensanchó los ojos a más no poder.

— ¿Hyuga?, ¡Hanabi! No puede ser ¿De verdad esa familia es tan poderosa?— Matsuri se puso blanca como un papel.

— Y la chica de en medio, con ese paso de "Yo soy mejor que tu" es la Reina de la Academia Konoha, Sakura Haruno, la adolecente más popular de Konoha, actual líder de la compañía Haruno, pupila de la directora Tsunade-sama, hija de Ariza Haruno la mujer más bella de Konoha "el tesoro nacional"— La muchacha parecía estar drogada, hablaba de esa chica como si fuera una Diosa.

En ese instante las tres jóvenes pasaron en frente suyo, parecían modelos, Tenten y Hinata tenían una aura muy cálida y brillante, pero la tal Sakura tenía una mirada muy fría, sin duda era la más bella de todas, parecía una princesa.

— Idiotas — Escucho decir a la pelirrosa, Matsuri frunció el ceño, esa chica era una farsa, no era real.

— Ahora ellas se dirigen a la cafetería— Aseguró la chica la cual inmediatamente se fue tras ellas.

—Sakura Haruno la Reina— Matsuri estaba absorta —Niños ricos— Escupió molesta,

Cafetería

—Karin— Llamó Sakura, la pelirroja estaba sentada en una de las mesas viendo de manera juguetona a Sakura.

— ¿Cuándo empezaran los juegos? Todas estamos muy aburridas— Se levanto de la mesa y tomo del mentón a la pelirrosa, la cual entrecerró los ojos, Tenten se iba a interferir pero Hinata la paro antes de hacer nada.

—Cuando yo lo quiera— Sentenció Sakura apartando la mana de la pelirroja.

—Gaara-kun ya empezó… No podemos dejar ellos se adelanten— Karin se fue con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Este año empezó muy pronto, si te quedaras los fines de semana, en vez de desaparecer ya habríamos empezado— Tenten se sentó a un lado, ella también estaba fastidiada.

— Ese es mi problema Tenten, ¡Hinata!... Un nombre— Ordenó malhumorada, la pelinegra asintió.

—Azumi Chuiko— (Pelo negro, ojos cafés claros y piel clara) Nombró Hinata, señalando a una chica atreves del cristal el cual daba hacia afuera de la cafetería.

—Empezamos— Sentenció Tenten, sonriendo tenebrosamente.

Compañía Akatsuki.

Casi todos los integrantes de la compañía, estaban en la sala de conferencia del último piso (el principal) estaban realmente cerios.

—Vamos Itachi— Animaba Kizame, alado de esté, estaban Kakuzu y Heidan concentradísimos en el Uchiha, vigilando atentamente cada movimiento que hacía.

— ¡Hamp! Uchiha es bueno pero él es mejor— Dijo Zetsu señalando a Sasori, a su lado estaban Konan y Deidara haciendo lo mismo que Kakuzu y Heidan.

—Lo dudo ambos son igual de buenos— Menciono Tobi (En ésta historia Tobi es hijo de Madara y primo de Itachi y Sasuke)

—Yo apuesto a Itachi, sabe lo que hace— Aseguro con mucha confianza Kakuzu.

— ¡Mira eso! ¡Sasori-baka ganara! — Gritó eufóricamente Deidara.

— ¡Silencio! — Gruñeron Itachi y Sasori a todos los escandalosos que los rodeaban.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Pregunto Pein tétricamente, entrando al salón.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, Nagato y Pein los vieron detenidamente, Pein se les acerco lentamente, Itachi, Sasori, Kizame etc. Formaban un bulto escondiendo algo delante de ellos.

—Qué demonios— Pein los fulminaba con la mirada a cada uno.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Nagato no entendía la acción de Pein, también se acerco al lado del peli naranja para ver y se quedo sorprendido.

— ¿Acaso son niños? — Pein estaba furioso.

Sasori e Itachi estaban sentados es sillones puf, frente a un televisor pantalla grande L.C.D, ambos con guitaras en sus manos y un pley 3, jugando guitar giro.

—No se enojen solo es un juego— Intervino Konan.

—En el que por cierto gano Itachi— Aseguró Kizame cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

—Gano Sasori-baka ¡Tarado! — Deidara dijo con firmeza señalando al pelirrojo.

— Déjense de tonterías y pónganse a trabajar— Espero un molesto Pein.

— Que aburridos— Dijo Tobi, todos excepto Pein y Nagato se fueron del salón.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le preguntó Pein al pelirrojo al ver que este levantaba una de las guitarras.

—Te reto—

— Hmp— Pein tomó la otra guitarra —Te ganare—

—Lo dudo— Dijo con arrogancia el pelirrojo.

Continuara.-

Prometo no tardarme tanto para el próximo cap. y para las que querían saber lo que susidio con nuestros queridos personajes en su pasado en el próximo cap. Se viene la primera parte de su pasado.

Espero que dejen sus consejos así podre mejorarlo y darles lo que piden besos!


End file.
